Only The Strong Survive
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos! Para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Agora o mundo bruxo sabe que Voldemort voltou! Sem Fred na escola, em ano de N.O.M. e sem contar que agora Alexis sabe sobre o passado e que o irmão é o Escolhido. Não vão faltar emoções. ;
1. Quase dois meses depois

Dizer que eu estava entediada era a maior descoberta da humanidade desde a invenção da roda; era mais do que um fato. Seja lá como isso é chamado.

- Por que eu não posso ir agora? – eu reclamei para minha mãe naquela tarde de julho. – Ainda está cedo, não acho que Voldemort vai aparecer no meio da rua em plena luz do dia.

-Alexis, eu não estou para brincadeiras. Você pode ir à casa da Jennifer, mas pelo amor de Merlin, espere até que seu pai e seu irmão cheguem, porque eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha e estou muito ocupada agora. – mamãe disse pela milionésima vez.

-Não é como se ela morasse do outro lado da cidade! É DO OUTRO LADO DA RUA! – eu gritei já perdendo a paciência. – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS FICAR CONFINADA NESSA CASA! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ENTENDE? – e então subi as escadas batendo o pé. Depois desse showzinho, eu não queria ficar lá em baixo pra saber o que sobraria de mim quando minha mãe resolvesse me acertar com qualquer coisa que estivesse na mão dela. Naquele momento era uma varinha, o que não era um bom sinal.

Desde que Voldemort mostrara a cara no Ministério mês passado, as coisas estavam um saco; bom, pelo menos agora todo mundo acreditava em Harry, mas o mundo bruxo vivia num pavor constante: mais trouxas morrendo a cada dia, bruxos de alto escalão desaparecendo, Beco Diagonal sendo atacado...

Para falar a verdade, acho que o que me preocupava mais eram os ataques no Beco Diagonal. A loja de Fred e George era lá, que a propósito eu ainda não tinha ido visitar. Também, com essa mãe paranóica e esse pai com mania de perseguição que eu tenho...

Houve uma batida na minha porta.

-Alexis? – minha mãe disse abrindo um pouco a porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro. – Posso entrar?

Eu apenas murmurei qualquer coisa e não tirei os olhos da janela. O dia estava nublado e eu via todo mundo lá fora, despreocupado, apesar de estar um frio intenso em pleno verão. Será que eles não sentiam o perigo?

-Eles não percebem, não é? – eu perguntei, ainda virada para a janela, vendo a senhora Pease cuidar do jardim insistentemente.

-Você sabe como as coisas funcionam para eles, Alexis. – mamãe disse se aproximando de mim. – Acham que é só uma frente fria e que já vai passar; acham que o mal-humor e a tristeza são provenientes do clima.

-Parece errado em tantos níveis. – eu comentei olhando ao redor.

-Eu sei, querida, mas estamos fazendo o possível. – ela disse olhando para mim e me abraçando.

-Mas... Já pensaram tê-lo derrotado uma vez e ele voltou. O que te faz pensar que desta vez vai ser diferente? – eu perguntei soando como uma garotinha de cinco anos assustada.

-Eu sei que desta vez vai ser diferente, Al.

A campainha tocou lá em baixo. Eu suspirei e desci as escadas para atender a porta. Era Jennifer.

-Ah, é só você. – eu disse desapontada.

-Nossa, é bom ver você também amiga. Eu estou bem e você? – Jenny respondeu rolando os olhos.

Ela era minha amiga desde que nos mudamos para Londres. Eu não me lembro de nada em Godric's Hollow, por isso minha primeira memória era lá em Linsey Street, brincando no contorno que a rua fazia em seu final com Jennifer e Ginny.

-É que eu esperava que fosse outra pessoa. – eu respondi dando espaço para que ela entrasse na sala.

-E por que eu ainda não conheci esse seu namorado que você tanto fala? – ela perguntou apertando os olhos. – Será que ele é real mesmo?

-Jenny! Como você se atreve a pensar que eu mentiria sobre ter um namorado? – perguntei alarmada. – Eu não tenho culpa se ele trabalha, ok?

-Que belezinha, é um menino responsável! – ela disse tirando sarro. Você não sabe o quanto irresponsável ele é, amiga. – Sério, Al, você não acha que ele é velho demais para você? Ele até já trabalha.

-Quem é você? – eu perguntei subindo as escadas e indo para o meu quarto novamente. – Meu pai?

-Eu acho que ele tem razão. – ela retrucou.

-Mas nem ele se importa mais com isso.

-Jennifer, querida, como está? – minha mãe perguntou assim que entramos em meu quarto.

-Estou bem, Sra. Potter, obrigada. – ela respondeu educadamente.

-Quem vê pensa você é tão educada assim. – respondi rolando os olhos.

-Ah, cale a boca! – ela disse dando-me um soquinho no braço esquerdo.

-Está vendo o que eu quero dizer? – cometei rindo.

Mais uns quinze minutos depois, e minha mãe ainda estava no quarto conosco, papai e Harry entraram também.

-Mas estão achando que isso aqui é festa? – perguntei abrindo os braços.

-Eu vou simplesmente te ignorar. – Harry disse passando por mim e bagunçando meu cabelo. – Oi Jenny.

-Oi. – ela respondeu meio envergonhada. Ah, mas era tudo que eu precisava! Outra amiga minha apaixonada pelo meu irmão, mas me desculpe Jenny, Harry já vai ficar com Ginny!

-Onde vocês estavam? – mamãe perguntou.

-Precisamos fazer compras para escola. – papai respondeu.

-COMO ASSIM? – eu exclamei alterada. – E nem me chamaram? – Eles tinham ido até o Beco Diagonal sem mim? Revoltante.

-Nós não fomos onde você está pensando. – Harry disse rolando os olhos. – Mas adivinha quem encontramos lá! – ele disse divertido.

-Quem? Quem? Viktor Krum? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Eu vou simplesmente ignorar esta pergunta. – papai disse rolando os olhos.

-Espere até Fred saber disso. – Harry disse e eu simplesmente rolei os olhos. – Foi o George.

-Georgie? Que saudades dele! – eu exclamei sorrindo. – Desde que ele e Fred saíram da escola eu não os vi mais. – e me virando para Jenny completei: - Eles são irmãos.

-Você está com saudades do seu cunhado? – Jenny perguntou confusa. – Isso é suspeito.

-Diga o que quiser, mas ele é o meu melhor amigo, ok? – respondi fazendo bico. – Por incrível que pareça eles vão fazer falta lá na escola.

-Nossa, falando em escola, a minha irmã recebeu uma carta tão chata hoje. – Jenny disse cortando o assunto. – Tipo, eu sei que ela é meio esquisitinha, que não tem muitos amigos coisa e tal, mas zoar com ela daquele jeito foi demais.

-O que aconteceu? – mamãe perguntou preocupada. Anne, a irmã mais nova de Jenny, era uma belezinha, tinha uns 11 anos e era super legal. Eu nunca entendi como ela podia ser tão impopular.

-Ah, alguém sacana pra caramba mandou uma carta pra ela lacrada e do lado de fora tinha um escudo estranho e estava escrito A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_. – _neste momento meus olhos arregalaram-se. Todo mundo voltou o olhar na direção de Jenny. – Sacanagem chamá-la de bruxa porque ela é quietinha na dela.

-JEN, SUA IRMÃ É UMA BRUXA! – eu exclamei exaltada. – Cara, isso é tão legal!

-Alexis, acabei de falar que é vacilo fazerem isso com ela e você ainda concorda com esses babacas? Fala sério! – Jennifer disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Jennifer, querida, não é bem assim que funcionam as coisas. – minha mãe disse chegando perto dela. – Ser aceito em Hogwarts é uma coisa muito boa.

-Até a senhora, Senhora Potter? – Jennifer perguntou incrédula.

-Mas, Jen, nós não estamos tirando sarro da sua irmã. – Harry disse dessa vez. – Hogwarts existe. Onde você acha que nós vamos durante todo ano?

* * *

><p>-Então deixa eu ver se entendi. – a senhora Monroe disse depois que fomos até em sua casa explicar tudo sobre magia. – Bruxos existem. Dos 11 aos 17 anos eles vão para uma escola chamada Hogwarts onde eles aprendem a dominar seus poderes e aprenderem feitiços, descobrem sobre o mundo mágico e tudo que tem nele? É isso mesmo?<p>

-Certo. – papai disse sorrindo. – Não se preocupe Sara. Hogwarts é a melhor instituição que temos e tenho certeza de que Anne irá gostar muito de lá.

-Mas isso é tão legal! – Anne exclamou se levantando do sofá e dando pulinhos de alegria.

* * *

><p>-Posso chamar a Ginny para vir aqui em casa? – eu perguntei mais tarde quando já estávamos em casa.<p>

-Pode. Mas vai lá rapidinho. – papai disse.

-É incrível como eu não posso ir do outro lado da rua, mas posso ir para A Toca que é em outra cidade.

-Levando em conta que você não vai sair de dentro de uma lareira até faz sentido. – Harry disse passando por mim. – Quando estiver por lá, chame Ron também.

-Pode deixar. – eu respondi pisando dentro da lareira com uma mão cheia de Pó de Flu. – A Toca! – exclamei em alto em bom tom.

Cheguei na casa dos Weasley em meio segundo, depois de ter aquela sensação horrível de que não podia respirar sem inalar toneladas de cinzas.

-Olá! – eu exclamei divertida ao ver Ron descendo das escadas sem camisa. – Por Merlin! Cubra este corpo!

-Ah! – ele gritou assustado. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou tampando o tronco com as mãos.

-Mas que barulheira é essa aqui? – a senhora Weasley perguntou saindo da cozinha. – Alexis, querida, que bom vê-la.

-Olá, senhora Weasley. - eu respondi sorrindo. - Desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas eu já estava ficando louca lá em casa.

-Sem problemas, querida. - ela disse ainda sorrindo. - Ginny também está reclamando muito sobre isso.

-Eu ouvi meu nome! - Ginny gritou do alto da escada.

-Então por que não desceu ainda, sua traidora do sangue? - eu perguntei fazendo graça.

-Ah, é só você, sua mestiça imunda? - ela respondeu, já no pé da escada, sorrindo.

-Eu sei que vocês estão brincando, mas não digam isso. - a senhora Weasley disse nos olhando feio.

-Desculpe. - dissemos ao mesmo tempo e ela voltou para a cozinha.

-Então, o que você quer? - Ginny perguntou abruptamente e se sentando no sofá.

-Só queria saber se você não me faria o magnificente favor de acompanhar a minha pessoa de volta a minha humilde residência para uma estadia. - eu disse pausadamente, tentando me lembrar de palavras mais rebuscadas.

-Tem lido muitos romances medievais, né? – Ginny disse olhando diretamente para mim e sacudindo a cabeça. Eu apenas concordei. - Tá, eu vou. - ela disse se levantando.

-Você também, Ron. - eu completei me virando para ele.

* * *

><p>Acho que as aulas começariam antes de Ron terminar de arrumar suas malas.<p>

-Ronald, sério, não precisa levar sua casa inteira! - eu reclamei entrando em seu quarto.

-Alexis, que saco! Sai daqui! - ele respondeu jogando um travesseiro no meu rosto.

-Grosso! - respondi e joguei o travesseiro nele de volta. - Qual é o seu problema? Tá faltando roupa, é? - perguntei quando o vi só com uma boxer do Chudley Cannons. Duas vezes no mesmo dia? Acho que a imagem nunca mais vai sair da minha cabeça.

Fui para a sala no andar de baixo para evitar qualquer dano maior.

-Olá, Alexis. - o senhor Weasley disse entrando pela porta da frente.

-Olá. - eu respondi educadamente.

-Eu ouvi "Alexis"? - uma voz veio do lado de fora. Posso até estar ficando louca, mas eu juro que era a voz de Fred.

O senhor Weasley sorriu e chegou de lado, dando passagem para quem estava lá fora.

Ok, eu não estava louca. Era mesmo Fred.

Eu abri um sorriso imenso e sai correndo em sua direção e só parei quando pulei em cima dele e ele me segurou.

-Senti tanto a sua falta! - exclamei dando-lhe um beijo bem rápido. Qual é, o pai dele estava lá na sala.

-Também senti muito sua falta. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Ah, não! Eles se encontraram de novo! - George reclamou passando pela porta também.

-Georgie, eu sei que você também sentiu minha falta, mas senta lá e fica quietinho que depois eu falo com você, tá? - eu disse segurando a risada.

-Mas não mudou nada mesmo, hein? - ele completou entrando na cozinha seguido pelo senhor Weasley.

-E por que a senhorita ainda não foi lá me ver, hein? – Fred perguntou caminhando até o sofá, comigo ainda enganchada em sua cintura.

-Porque eu estou trancada dentro de casa desde quando eu voltei de Hogwarts. – respondi dando de ombros. – E o senhor, por que não está trabalhando?

-Estava sim. – ele respondeu e eu apenas o olhei, séria. – Mas para a Ordem. – ele explicou.

-Isso faz mais sentido.

-Faz, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta e me aproximei, passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Fred passou os seus pela minha cintura. – Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta.

-Eu acho que sei sim. – respondi e então Fred fechou a distância entre nossos lábios e me beijou com vontade, descontando todos esses dois meses em que não nos vimos.

* * *

><p><em>Ahaaha! Acabei de terminar FBH e já terminei o primeiro capítulo de OTSS.<em>

_Um pouquinho de Fred e Alexis pra matar a saudade, que tal?_

_Espero Reviews, ok?_

_Beijos!_


	2. Marotos sendo Marotos

_N/A: V Weasley Malfoy, adorei o nome do casal! Até vou usar! ahaha_

* * *

><p><em>-Faz, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta e me aproximei, passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Fred passou os seus pela minha cintura. – Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta.<em>

_-Eu acho que sei sim. – respondi e então Fred fechou a distância entre nossos lábios e me beijou com vontade, descontando todos esses dois meses em que não nos vimos._

* * *

><p>-Acho que também senti falta disso. – Fred disse que nos separamos.<p>

-É bom mesmo! – respondi sorrindo e o abracei mais uma vez.

-Fralexis está de volta! – Ginny exclamou do pé da escada. – Ah, _ti _coisinha mais_ ninda._

-Você quer apanhar agora ou pode ser depois? – eu perguntei ainda sem me afastar de Fred.

-Pode vir, Potter. – ela respondeu.

-Quero ver você sair daqui. – Fred sussurrou me abraçando mais forte.

-Gin, acho que você vai ter que esperar. – disse rindo. – Seu irmão não quer me soltar.

-Larga a MINHA amiga. – ela disse se voltando para ele.

-MINHA namorada. - ele respondeu me puxando para mais perto dele.

-Mas minha amiga bem antes de sua namorada. – Gin disse fechando a cara.

-E? – ele perguntou dando de ombros.

-Eu sei muito mais sobre ela do que você! – ela respondeu sentando-se numa poltrona.

-Psicologicamente, né? – ele perguntou se ajeitando no sofá. – Porque anatomicamente...

-Ok! Já deu, né? – exclamei me levantando. – Yay! Os dois me conhecem bem. Fim! – terminei indo para a cozinha, e tenho certeza de que estava vermelha.

-Já estão indo, querida? – Sra. Weasley perguntou do fogão.

-Quase. – respondi me sentando.

-E qual era o motivo de toda aquela discussão que eu não consegui entender nada? – George perguntou olhando para mim e eu senti o meu sangue voltar correndo para o meu rosto.

-Entramos num acordo. – Ginny disse entrando na cozinha sendo seguida por Fred.

-Isso. Nas férias, feriados e passeios em Hogsmeade você fica comigo. – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado.

-O restante do tempo você é minha. – Ginny completou se sentando na minha frente.

-Isso tudo é muito legal, mas vocês já perguntaram pros meus pais o que eles acham disso? – perguntei contendo o riso.

-Ah, então eles estavam brigando pra ver quem ia ficar com a Alexis? – George comentou rindo. – Fala sério, Fred. Roubando a amiga da Gin.

-Muito obrigada! – Ginny disse sorrindo para ele.

-Não estou roubando a amiga de ninguém. Estou querendo um tempo com a minha namorada.

Ih, lá vamos nós outra vez.

-Então, Sra. Weasley, Sr. Weasley, foi um prazer vê-los, mas acho que a minha hora chegou. – eu disse por cima da discussão dos outros três.

-JÁ CHEGA! – Sra. Weasley bradou. Todo mundo parou e olhou para ela assustado. – Vão ficar de graçinha, é? Ginny, já terminou de arrumar suas coisas? – Ginny apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Fred, George, vocês vem aqui depois de quase um mês e ficam discutindo com a irmã de vocês? O que acham que a Alexis vai pensar?

-Ela, provavelmente, já está acostumada a essa altura do campeonato. – George a interrompeu. Ops, eu sei que ela é sua mãe e você a conhece melhor do que eu, mas acho que não devia tê-la interrompido.

-VAI, VAI, VAI! – Fred gritou saindo correndo da cozinha e George foi logo atrás e nem viram a hora em que Sra. Weasley jogou uma panela na direção deles.

-Me desculpe, querida. – ela disse se voltando para mim. – Eu não sei o que eles tem na cabeça.

-Não se preocupe. – eu disse segurando o riso. – Acho que eles nunca vão mudar...

* * *

><p>-Por que demoraram tanto? – Mamãe disse logo que chegamos em casa. – Eu estava preocupada.<p>

-Foi mal, mas é que Fred e George estavam lá e foi a maior confusão. – eu tentei explicar rindo. – Só sei que no final a Sra. Weasley jogou uma panela pra cima deles.

-E cadê o Ron? – Harry perguntou descendo as escadas.

-Eu cansei de esperar o seu amigo, ok? Cara, ele consegue ser pior do que eu. – reclamei. Mas foi bem nesse momento que a lareira se encheu de chamas verdes e Ron saiu de lá. – Ah, olha ele aí!

* * *

><p>-Você viu que a Kethelen foi embora? – Ginny comentou mais tarde quando estávamos no meu quarto.<p>

-Como assim? Eu não to sabendo de nada. – respondi me sentando. O maior babado desde quando eu voltara do Ministério.

-Pois é, foram embora na surdina, só estou sabendo por causa de George. – ela respondeu.

-Mas foi por causa do Voldy? – perguntei curiosa. Muitas famílias estavam desaparecendo, querendo sair da vista do inimigo ultimamente.

-Acho que sim, mas pelo visto, eles já estavam de mudança planejada desde o semestre passado. Por isso que ela andava toda cabisbaixa pela escola.

-E para onde foram? – ela devia saber. Era a cunhada dela.

-Acho que pros Estados Unidos ou algum lugar por lá. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Só sei que George ficou um pouco mal, mas agora já está de volta ao normal.

-'Tadinho...

Alguém ateu na porta. Como sou uma boa anfitriã, nem me levantei da cama:

-Entra.

-Fala aí, bruxinha. – Jenny disse entrando e rindo. Ao dar de cara com Ginny se conteve. – Olá.

-Oi. – ela respondeu assustada com a saudação. – Será que eu estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui?

-Ah, Ginny! É mesmo. Esqueci de te falar que a irmã da Jenny recebeu a carta de Hogwarts! – eu disse entusiasmada.

-Fala sério! Que legal! – ela respondeu excitada. – Parabéns! – disse se virando para Jenny.

-Obrigada... Eu acho. – ela comentou. – Eu não sabia que você também era uma.

-Pois é. Esse era o objetivo, mas como sua irmã é uma de nós, não acho que tem problema agora. – Ginny respondeu com uma risadinha.

-Acho que sim... Mas quanto tempo eu não te vejo! – ela disse se aproximando e também se sentando na minha cama. – Por que não voltou mais?

-Não sei. De uns tempos pra cá é só o Harry que vai passar o final das férias lá em casa, aí a gente fica jogando Quadribol. – Ginny disse dando de ombros.

-Jogando o quê? – Jenny estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. Coitada, eu não a culpo.

-Não se preocupe, você ainda tem muito tempo para entender essas coisas. – eu respondi rindo.

-ALEXIS, CORRE AQUI! – Harry gritou do andar de baixo.

Eu, Ginny e Jenny (n/a: só agora que eu percebi a semelhança nos apelidos. Mals ae!) descemos correndo escada a baixo, fazendo o maior barulhão.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada. – Onde é o fogo.

-Não é fogo, mas a ponte Brockdale foi destruída. – Ron disse tirando os olhos da televisão.

-Merlin! Vocês não acham que... – Ginny começou, mas se não se atreveu a continuar.

-Acredito que sim. – Harry disse se virando para ela. – Faz sentido, não faz?

-Acho que sim... – ela concordou.

-Eu viajo nessas coisas que vocês falam. – Jenny disse virando os olhos. – Será que dá pra me dar um resumo?

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos.

-Quanto menos você souber, melhor. – eu respondi com um olhar grave. – Acredite.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquela noite, uma coruja chegou com uma carta de Dumbledore para Harry, dizendo que iria visitá-lo e, que se possível, eles fariam um passeio.<p>

Eu já nem ligo mais para o que o meu querido diretor diz. Acho que ele é um homem incrível, super _cool_ e tudo o mais, mas às vezes parecia muito caduquinho, coitado. E que Hagrid não me ouça dizendo isso!

-Mas ele não disse onde vão? – mamãe perguntou durante o jantar. Harry apenas negou com a cabeça. – É bem típico dele mesmo.

Alguém bateu na porta dos fundos.

-Quem está aí? – papai perguntou se levantando. Ah, sim. Agora temos toda uma medida de precaução, para que não sejamos atacados, então devemos identificar as pessoas, perguntando coisas pessoais, combinando senhas e assim vai. Pode até ser que seja efetivo.

-Sou eu, Remus John Lupin, também conhecido como Moony, padrinho de Alexis e um dos criadores do Mapa do Maroto. – a voz que chegou aos meus ouvidos era mesmo a de tio Moony.

-E eu... Calma Moony! Já vou dizer. – a voz de tio Pads veio lá de fora. – Tá louco, vai chegando essa época do mês você fica mais tenso, eu hein!

Depois disso, papai nem esperou que ele se identificasse. Não havia dúvidas que era mesmo tio Sirius.

-Coisa boa, chegamos bem na hora do jantar! – ele disse entrando. – Lily, minha querida! – ele exclamou abrindo os braços e abraçando mamãe.

-Vocês passaram em algum bar antes de vir pra cá, Remus? – mamãe perguntou rindo.

-Acho que ela já saiu do Largo Grimmauld assim. – tio Moony respondeu achando graça.

-Harry! Alexis! Ron! Ginny! – ele se exaltou mais uma vez. – Que bom vê-los! – e então saiu abraçando cada um de nós. Cada um! Ele nunca fez isso antes. Pelo menos não com Ron e Ginny.

-Sirius, tem certeza de que não bebeu nada? – Ginny perguntou rindo abertamente.

-Absoluta! A não ser que a Tonks tenha colocado alguma coisa na minha água. – ele respondeu piscando para nós.

-A Tonks, né? Tá bom! – Tio Moony comentou rolando os olhos.

-Mas o que vieram fazer aqui? – mamãe perguntou achando graça de tudo aquilo.

-James não lhe contou? – Tio Sirius disse ficando sério. Ah tá bom. Coisa boa é que não é. – Nós vamos num clube de _Strip Tease_ essa noite.

-O QUÊ? – papai gritou inconformado.

-Pads... – tio Moony o repreendeu.

-Brincadeira! – ele disse todo sorridente. – Não queremos ser uma má influência na frente das crianças.

-Tarde de mais. – papai respondeu. – Você realmente acha que nós já não os influenciamos demais? Mapa do Maroto, Capa da Invisibilidade...

-A Capa não é culpa minha. Você era o dono dela! – Sirius respondeu.

-Mas quem usava, hein? Não era só eu, era? – papai perguntou de volta.

-Você quase nunca emprestava pra gente! Fala aí, Moony!

-Mentira! Diz pra ele que é mentira, Moony.

E lá estávamos nós, vendo a maior briga de criança acontecendo entre dois adultos. Adultos com os quais eu cresci. Não é pra menos que eu seja meio desregulada...

* * *

><p><em>Um capítulo mais curtinho, mais comédia... Bom, eu espero que tenha sido comédia.<em>

_Sem "Fralexis" nesse, mas cheio de Marotos. Quem sabe no próximo eu não ponha os gêmeos no meio desses bebezões? xD_

_Ah, se algum de vocês tem tumblr, me avisa. Algumas vezes eu posto um pouco dos novos capítulos antes de eu ter terminado... Né, Lys? _

_Ah, e às vezes eu também aviso no twitter quando tem capítulo novo. Então me avisem, ok? Aí eu passo o meu pra vocês._

_Beijos._

**Lys Weasley:** CAPS LOCK FOREVER TO YOU! LEU TUDO MESMO! SOU MUITO MÁ! TAMBÉM TE AMO, BABY GIRL! KISSES!

**Bet97:** Nossa, bem legal né? E eu nem ia fazer isso, de repente me veio uma inspiração de colocar alguém do mundo trouxa na vida deles... Sei lá. Ahaha. Que bom que gostou. Beijos

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** Nossa, eu acho o jeito que eu escrevo tão simples... Sei lá. Às vezes eu leio umas fics com um vocabulário tão mais rico que eu fico até constrangida de achar que escrevo. Xoxox

**B Weasley:** Obrigada!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Galexy Defender alert! Ai meu Deus! Eles são tudo, né? E eu mal posso esperar até terça (que é quando eu vou no show *-*). Menina, adorei o nome! Tá vendo que até já usei duas vezes? Ahaa Beijos.


	3. Tarde de Tédio

_-Você quase nunca emprestava pra gente! Fala aí, Moony!_

_-Mentira! Diz pra ele que é mentira, Moony._

_E lá estávamos nós, vendo a maior briga de criança acontecendo entre dois adultos. Adultos com os quais eu cresci. Não é pra menos que eu seja meio desregulada..._

* * *

><p>-Sloghorn? – Mamãe perguntou confusa. – Dumbledore o chamou para voltar?<p>

-Pois é. – Harry disse dando de ombros. – O cara parece ser um aproveitador... Com aquele papo de clube que ele tinha com os alunos mais influentes...

-Nem me lembre. – Tio Pads disse rolando os olhos. – Isso era a coisa mais ridícula.

-Da qual você sempre quis participar. – Tio Moony o interrompeu.

Eu sorri debochada. Típico de Sirius Black dizer isso sobre as coisas das quais ele não fazia parte.

-Então o novo professor de Defesa era professor de Poções? – eu perguntei confusa.

-Aparentemente... – Harry deu de ombros. – Dumbledore sabe o que faz.

* * *

><p>-Tédio mortal! – Ginny disse deitada no quintal da frente de casa.<p>

-Concordo. – Jenny disse deitada ao seu lado.

Já estávamos lá, deitadas, olhando para o céu por umas boas horas.

-Podíamos ir ao Beco Diagonal. – eu sugeri me apoiando nos cotovelos. – E a gente podia levar a Anne para fazer compras.

-Isso não! – Jenny disse se sentando. – Ela já fica me enchendo o saco, falando que ela é uma bruxa e eu não... Me irrita!

-Ah, mas é assim mesmo! – Ginny sorriu. Falando por experiência própria. – Todos os anos eu passava por isso. Fred e George vivam dizendo "nós vamos para Hogwarts! Você não...". Eu simplesmente batia neles. – ela completou com um sorrido um tanto malvado.

-A mesma coisa comigo e Harry. – eu emendei balançando a cabeça. – Mas isso passa.

-Acontece que eu nunca vou para Hogwarts, se esqueceram? – Jenny perguntou se sentindo um pouco de fora. Eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso; ela nunca iria para Hogwarts; Jeniffer jamais seria uma bruxa.

-Mas não tem problema, trouxinha linda! – Gin tentou animá-la segurando o riso. – A gente gosta de você mesmo assim, tá?

Nós não agüentamos e começamos a rir descontroladamente, tanto que eu até deitei de volta na grama e as duas me acompanharam.

CRAC.

-Vixi! Será que alguém quebrou alguma coisa? – Jenny nos perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu nublado.

-Pra mim parece mais com o som de alguém Aparatando. – Gin respondeu dando de ombros.

-Mas como ela é espertinha. – tinha alguém lá mesmo. O pior de tudo é que não estávamos prestando atenção. Poderia ter sido qualquer um se eu não conhecesse aquela voz.

-Só deveria prestar mais atenção em quem se aproxima. – uma outra voz disse e isso me fez abrir os olhos no mesmo instante e sorrir. – Oi! – Fred disse olhando pra mim.

-Quando foi o nosso primeiro encontro? – perguntei pousando as mãos por trás de minha cabeça.

-Puts, não podia ter escolhido uma mais difícil? – George se intrometeu. – Até eu sei essa!

-Então quando foi? – Gin perguntou também se intrometendo.

-Foi no primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade... 31 de outubro. – ele respondeu cheio de si.

-Tá vendo como você se mete muito na minha vida? – Fred comentou empurrando George de lado. – Manda outra pergunta, Allie.

-A cor preferida do tio Pads. – eu disse rindo. Sabia que um dia, numa aula de Transfiguração, tio Pads fez essa pergunta para ele.

-Você tá curtindo uma com a minha cara, é? – ele perguntou rolando os olhos. – Faça uma pergunta de verdade.

-Mas agora eu já sei que é você, amor. – respondi me levantando.

-Mas agora eu quero responder uma só de raiva. – ele respondeu cruzando os braços. Não é possível! Estou cercada de crianças disfarçadas de adultos.

-Tá. Essa é boa. Quando foi o nosso primeiro beijo? – eu tinha certeza que ninguém sabia dessa porque ambos estávamos muito envergonhados para comentar algo no dia que isso ocorreu e não acho que Fred tenha o mencionado em algum momento.

-Fala sério! Provavelmente no dia 31 de outubro. – Jenny disse pela primeira vez desde a chegada dos gêmeos. Ao fundo Gin e George concordaram.

Fred apenas sorriu.

-Ah, essa eles não sabem. Boa, amor. – disse piscando para mim.

-Você tá me dizendo que não teve coragem o suficiente para beijá-la no primeiro encontro? – George perguntou com desdém. – Patético.

-Ao contrário, meu caro irmão. – Fred disse sorrindo marotamente. – Foi no dia 1º de setembro.

-É VOCÊ! – eu gritei fazendo graça e correndo pra cima dele.

Gin engasgou.

-Foi por isso que você ficou tão distante quando voltou pra cabine! – ela exclamou. Nossa, eu nem me lembrava o que tinha comido ontem. Como eu ia lembrar se tinha agido desse jeito há quase um ano?

-A pequena Alexis ficou sonhando com o beijo, foi? – George perguntou com uma voz de bebê. – Ah, que coisinha mais fofa. Aposto que foi o primeiro beijo dela.

-Eu não quero nem comentar, ok? – respondi virando os olhos. Sinceramente? Não, aquele não tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo, mas fora o melhor.

A gente sempre lê aqueles livros em que não há nada melhor do que o primeiro beijo, de como isso é mágico e que nós nunca queremos esquecer.

Bom, no meu caso isso é totalmente diferente: Eu queria _sim_ esquecer o meu. Não havia nada de mágico nele. E com certeza há muitas coisas melhores, tipo chupar um picolé de limão num dia de verão. Aposto que a minha língua teria muito mais ação.

Eu tive meio que nojo do meu primeiro beijo e por muito tempo eu me perguntei o porquê disso, já que todo mundo vivia dizendo as mais maravilhosas coisas sobre beijos enquanto eu ficava lá pensando: Puts, será que só eu que não gosto? Isso me faz alguma aberração?

Mas depois eu entendi que quando você não sente atração nenhuma pela pessoa, o beijo não tem muito valor.

Com quem foi não vem ao caso, porque não queremos difamar a pessoa, mas eu realmente finjo que Fred foi o meu primeiro beijo. E, deixe-me dizer, que beijo! Naquela cabine no Expresso indo para Hogwarts... E quem foi o bastardo que o interrompeu? Bem, vamos deixar em off.

-Ih, acho que não foi não, hein? – George disse novamente e isso me fez enrubescer. – Aí, Fred, alguém já roubou esse lugar de você.

-Cale a boca. – Fred o repreendeu rolando os olhos. – Não liga, tá bom? – ele sussurrou para mim.

-Só tá de palhaçada comigo porque essa noite ele dormiu de calça. – eu retruquei semi-cerrando os olhos para George.

Não deu outra. Gin, Jenny e Fred começaram a rir na mesma hora.

-É assim, né? – ele retrucou. – Você não perde por esperar!

* * *

><p>-Olá Sra. Potter. – Fred disse logo que entrou em casa.<p>

-Fred, querido! Como vai? – mamãe respondeu tirando os olhos do fogão e o abraçando. – George! – ela emendou abraçando o outro.

-É um prazer revê-la. – George disse educadamente.

-O que fazem por aqui? – minha mãe perguntou voltando-se para o almoço.

-A loja não estava muito movimentada, então resolvemos fazer uma visitinha. – Fred disse e piscou para mim.

-Não caia nessa laia de bom moço, Sr. Potter. – Gin disse segurando o riso.

-É, ele só veio aqui para ver a Al. – George completou.

-Quem veio aqui só para ver a minha filha? – papai perguntou entrando na cozinha seguido por tio Moony e tio Pads.

Fred arregalou os olhos.

-Weasley, meu rapaz! – tio Pads saudou-o.

-Qual? – eu perguntei olhando para ele com as mãos na cintura. Lá vamos nós na sessão humilhe seu namorado (n/a: Gente, se eu contar que isso realmente acontece na minha família vocês acreditam? Haha).

-O genro não sou eu! – George disse com as mãos para cima, se rendendo.

-Eu sou só a amiga e sou garota! – Gin emendou.

-James... Sirius... – tio Moony os alertou. – Será que vocês não podem deixar o menino uma vez em paz?

-Obrigada! – eu exclamei sorrindo.

-E qual é a graça nisso? – George se intrometeu. Merlin, isso porque eles eram gêmeos e não se desgrudavam nem por um segundo.

-Eu acho que o George aqui tem razão. – papai disse sorrindo marotamente. – Então, Fred, como vão as coisas?

Espera. O que? Só isso? Suspeito.

-Vão bem. – Fred disse soando mais aliviado. – A loja vai bem...

-Não seja modesto, garoto! – tio Sirius se juntou. – Ficamos sabendo que é o maior sucesso.

-Bom... É – Fred concordou. – Está muito bem.

-Ótimo! – papai exclamou sorridente. – Quem sabe não damos uma passadinha lá, certo Padfoot?

-Mas já estamos demorando pra dar uma olhada, não acha? – aqueles dois tinham um brilho no olhar. Certas coisas nunca mudam. – Sei que já estamos fora dessa área há um tempinho, mas nada mais justo do que vermos como estão as coisas agora, né?

-Eu ainda não acredito como não tivemos essa idéia. – papai se queixou. – Francamente, onde já se viu trabalhar nesse Ministério quando se pode ter uma loja de pegadinhas?

-Tenho certeza de que vocês vão estar no paraíso no momento em que puserem os pés lá dentro. – mamãe disse sorrindo. – Vocês quatro são perfeitos um para o outro.

George sorriu e então tio Pads o abraçou.

-Você é o filho que eu nunca tive! – disse secando uma lágrima imaginária em seu rosto.

-Pai! – George disse o abraçando também.

-Você é o genro que eu sempre quis ter! – papai disse se virando para Fred. – Alexis, se você não se casar com ele...

-PAI! – E então entramos na sessão humilhe sua filha/sobrinha/afilhada (mesmo tio Moony não tendo nada a ver com isso tudo.).

-Estou falando sério! – papai disse se virando para mim. – Eu vou te deserdar e vou adotá-lo no seu lugar.

-Bom saber, pai... Bom saber.

* * *

><p><em>Então... Mals ae a demora! Mas eu voltei. E não disse que ia ter Marotos e Gêmeos? Foi curtinho, eu sei, mas to sentindo que se eu não postar esse logo, vocês irão me matar... Então, tá! Aqui está!<em>

_Ah, estive pensando... Se eu passar pra vocês um link de uma outra história minha, vocês leriam? Não tem nada com Harry Potter, mas é que eu queria saber a opinião de vocês. Me respondam na review, ok?_

**Lys Weasley:** EU TAMBÉM OS AMO! VOCÊ É MESMO MINHA FILHA! AGORA VOCÊ QUER UM IRMÃO? HOJE MAIS CEDO DISSE QUE QUERIA SER FILHA ÚNICA PRA SEMPRE. ESCREVER IGUAL A MIM? JUNTE PALAVRAS QUE APARECEM NA SUA CABEÇA NO MOMENTO. É ISSO QUE EU FAÇO! BEIJOS I LOVE YOU!

**Tori-Chan-Madrigal:** haaha... Tem razão. Algumas tem um vocabulário muito complexo, mas mesmo assim é legal. Aí, Tori! Eles estão juntos! Beijooos!

**Bet97:** Obrigada! Você recebeu minha mensagem na qual eu te passei o meu twitter e o tumblr? Beijos

**V Weasley Malfoy:** TIPO... EU QUASE SURTEI LÁ! *-*Posso voltar no tempo? Please?

OK! VOLTA E PARA! Você é GD, Potterhead, se chama Fernanda e ainda é Poynter (também sou!)? Não é possível! Fomos separadas ao nascer! Só pode! Na verdade, isso depende. Quantos anos você tem? Haushaushaus

Desculpe a demora. Espero que tenha gostadoo! s2


	4. A Epifania

_N/A: Acho que a Lys vai surtar neste! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>-PAI! – E então entramos na sessão humilhe sua filhasobrinha/afilhada (mesmo tio Moony não tendo nada a ver com isso tudo.)._

_-Estou falando sério! – papai disse se virando para mim. – Eu vou te deserdar e vou adotá-lo no seu lugar._

_-Bom saber, pai... Bom saber._

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

Sei lá por quanto tempo eu já estava deitada, na outra cama que tinha no quarto de Alexis, olhando para o teto; o sono não vinha e isso já estava me deixando frustrada.

Ao meu lado minha amiga dormia pesadamente. Incrível! Voldemort podia baixar lá quarto com todos os Comensais que Alexis viraria do outro lado pra continuar dormindo.

O relógio da parede (todo colorido, com números de formas engraçadas. A cara dela.) marcava uma e meia da manhã.

A luz da lua entrava pela janela, iluminando um conto da parede aonde havia várias fotos coladas.

Eu sorri e me levantei; sabia que não adiantaria ficar deitada encarando o nada. Demoraria até Morfeu vir me visitar.

Sorrateiramente saí da cama e andei até onde as fotos estavam percebendo uma tirada ontem: eu e Alexis sentadas na grama, com as pernas contra o peito, óculos de sol (apesar da falta dele), sorrindo. Logo atrás de nós estavam Harry e Ron fazendo a maior pose de segurança (ah, sim, aqueles trouxas que protegem os lugares, sabe?) com uma expressão séria.

Da cama, Alexis se remexeu.

-Você é o capitão, Harry! - e virou-se para o outro lado sem nem abrir os olhos.

Eu sorri e abri a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho.

A casa estava toda escura e em silêncio, parecendo totalmente diferente; as folhas de uma árvore batiam suavemente numa das janelas do corredor do andar de cima.

Desci as escadas e entrei na sala.

-Olá! - Harry disse sentado no sofá. Eu quase pulei os últimos degraus. Não o havia visto. - Desculpe.

-Sem problemas. Eu que não esperava ver alguém acordado a essa hora. - expliquei me aproximando e sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Digo o mesmo. - ele respondeu se virando para mim. Seus cabelos, normalmente desgrenhados, estavam ainda mais bagunçados e eu senti a estranha vontade de correr meus dedos por ele. - O que faz acordada agora? - ele perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não pude dormir... Acho que perdi o sono. - eu disse puxando minhas pernas de encontro ao peito. - E você?

-Pensando. - Harry respondeu e me encarou por mais alguns instantes. Eu já podia sentir o sangue correndo rapidamente para o meu rosto -detesto ser ruiva por causa disso- e agradeci por estar escuro. - Quer assistir um pouco de televisão? - ele perguntou quebrando o nosso contato.

-Ahn... Acho que pode ser... - respondi meio incerta. Verdade seja dita, eu nunca havia ficado sozinha com Harry então não sabia como agir.

Fala sério! Eu o conheço desde que nasci, sou apaixonada por ele desde os cinco anos, sou irmã do melhor amigo dele, melhor amiga da irmã dele e ainda não sei como agir diante do garoto? Sou um caso perdido.

Harry ligou a televisão e o brilho da tela incomodou meus olhos; estava tão acostumada com o escuro naquele momento.

Harry zapeou pelos canais sem parar e me deixando um pouco tonta. Eu ainda não estava acostumada com aquele negócio.

-Acho que a televisão quer que a gente vá dormir. – ele disse se virando pra mim.

-Talvez ela esteja certa. – respondi sorrindo. – Ah, quase me esqueci de te falar. Acho que você vai ser o novo capitão do time de Quadribol.

-Por que acha isso? – ele perguntou desligando a televisão.

-Alexis murmurou algo do tipo antes de eu sair do quarto. – respondi dando de ombros. Harry sorriu. – O problema é que eu ainda não estou com sono.

-Somos dois então. Alguma sugestão?

-A gente sempre pode jogar _FMK_*... – sugeri. Verdade seja dita, eu estava muito curiosa pra saber quais seriam as respostas dele. – Mas poderia ser Stupefy ao invés de matar...

-Ok! – ele exclamou. – Pode começar.

Ele realmente concordou? Harry deve estar muito sem ter o que fazer.

-Ahn... Hermione, Chang e Jenny. – disse os primeiros nomes que se passaram pela minha cabeça.

-Não poderia ter sido uma mais difícil? – ele perguntou com o sarcasmo pesando. – Deixe-me ver... Ahn... Vamos dar um momento de felicidade para Alexis e stupefy a Cho. – Isso! Eu exclamei mentalmente. – Bom... Transar com a Jenny...? – ele não estava muito certo disso.

-E casar com a Mione? – perguntei tirando onda. – Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?

-Poderia me casar com ela só no papel? – ele perguntou enrubescendo. – Quero dizer, a gente não teria que fazer mais nada...

-É só um jogo, Harry. – respondi segurando a risada. – Você pode fazer o que quiser...

-Ok! Então essas são as minhas respostas finais. Stupefy Cho, transar com a Jenny e casar com a Hermione. – ele disse ainda meio encabulado. – Sua vez agora.

-Pode mandar. – respondi me encostando no sofá.

-Ron, Seamus e... – Ih... Lá vem. Harry pode ser tão maldoso quanto Alexis. – EU!

Ah, minha vida estava perdida!

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – reclamei me exaltando um pouco.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou rindo. – Com medo de responder, Weasley? – ele emendou se aproximando de mim. Até demais devo dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! – Ginny reclamou assustada. A cara dela de espanto foi até engraçada, devo dizer, mas eu não consegui resistir. E também devo admitir que desde que começamos a passar mais tempos juntos nessas férias eu venho sentindo... Coisas... Que eu nunca senti antes. Quer dizer, nunca senti pela Ginny.

Tá, talvez nem pela Cho, posto que agora isso pareça muito mais intenso. Mas qual é o problema comigo?

-Por quê? – eu perguntei rindo e puxando esses pensamentos pro fundo da minha cabeça. – Com medo de responder, Weasley? – completei me aproximando dela. Acho que isso não foi uma boa, porque, talvez, eu tenha me aproximado um pouco demais, mas eu não pude resistir.

Alguma coisa nela me atraia, me puxava para perto de Ginny e o meu coração disparava...

-Stupefy Ron, talvez. – ela sussurrou devido a nossa proximidade. – Não quero fazer nenhuma das outras coisas com meu irmão.

-Faz sentido. – respondi sem tirar meus olhos dela.

-Acho que uma noite com Seamus não me faria mal... – ela continuou como se não tivesse parado para pensar...

-E casar comigo? – perguntei imitando-a. – Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, Srta. Weasley?

-Eu não sei... – ela respondeu olhando diretamente para mim. – Será? – perguntou com um olhar de desafio.

E então eu não resisti. Simplesmente fechei a distância que ainda havia entre nós e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis' POV<strong>

Acho que essa noite foi o sonho mais ridículo que eu já tive na minha vida! Por quê? Porque isso não iria alterar nada na minha vida. Veja bem: na _minha _vida. Tenho certeza de que Harry, papai e tio Pads iriam surtar.

Quem liga se Harry vai ser o novo capitão do time de Quadribol? Eu é que não!

Consegui enganar vocês? Porque eu realmente ligo para isso. Qual é, eu cresci respirando Quadribol. Eu sou tão fanática por Quadribol quanto qualquer trouxa é por Futebol. Se bem que eu também sou fanática por Futebol, mas podemos deixar em off porque não vem ao caso.

Rolei na cama e encarei o relógio na parede de frente. 7:30. Alguém, por favor, me explique porque eu estou acordada às 7 e 30 da manhã? Nas férias?

Virei de lado pra continuar dormindo e vi que a cama de Ginny estava vazia. Mas o quê...? Onde essa garota havia ido?

Sendo o ser provido de muita curiosidade que sou, pulei da cama a sai pro corredor. Acho que todo mundo ainda estava dormindo, porque a casa estava em completo silêncio. Quero dizer, papai já deve ter saído para trabalhar então mamãe já deve ter levantado e feito o café pra depois ter voltado pra cama, já que ela entra mais tarde. Tanto faz...

Desci as escadas sem fazer barulho, não queria acordar os outros, indo sorrateiramente para a cozinha. Haja comida quando eu acordo...

Então, quando eu entrei na sala quase cai pra trás; No sofá, estavam, nem mais nem menos, que Harry e Ginny dormindo! Juntos! Abraçados! Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui? Será que eu dormi demais? Ou então isso é outro sonho? To vendo o futuro de novo?

Me belisquei para ter certeza. Ai. Ok, não é um sonho.

Me aproximei um pouco mais dos dois e vi que estavam cobertos. Acho que alguém passou por aqui mais cedo e os viu, porque essa coberta é minha!

-Saia já daí! – mamãe deu um grito meio sussurrado da porta da cozinha.

Eu me virei para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Isso não é possível! – exclamei entrando na cozinha. – Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

-Hoje de manhã os dois estavam dormindo aí no sofá. – mamãe respondeu também sorrindo. – E eu não quero você atrapalhando, Alexis! – ela completou me olhando séria. – Sei que Harry é o seu irmão e que Ginny é a sua melhor amiga...

-Mãe! Você acha que eu não estou feliz? – a interrompi curiosa. – Fala sério. Tenho esperado este momento desde o ano passado! Faz tempo que Ginny gosta de Harry.

-Mas que bonitinho. – mamãe comentou rindo. – Eu tive que controlar o seu pai imensamente na hora que ele desceu pra tomar café. – ela disse mudando de assunto.

Aposto que sim. James Potter nem gosta de tirar onda com coisas sérias, né?

-Mãe. – eu a chamei após alguns segundos. – Acabei de ter a maior epifania! Pensa só comigo! Eu e Fred. Harry e Ginny!

-E...? – ela não via?

-Mãe! Preste atenção, mulher! Dois Potters com dois Weasleys! – exclamei excitada e ela apenas me olhou. – Tá, pode não ser A epifania, mas é muito legal!

-Ah, Alexis...

* * *

><p><em>E eu vou parar aqui, porque eu quero! Só por isso mesmo! Apesar de querer tê-lo feito maior, mas não estou com vontade! xD<em>

_O próximo vai ser O DIA. O dia que James e Sirius terão um infarto ao entrar na WWW!_

_Até breve!_

**Lys Weasley: **AHH! VOCÊ SURTOU? ME DIZ QUE SURTOU! TE AMOOO!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Não... Não somos gêmeas... =[. Porque eu tenho 19. Acho que estamos mais para irmã mais velha e irmã mais nova! ;)

**Bet97:** Aaah! Obrigada! Então, eu te passo o link mais tarde! Ahaha. Por PM, ok? Beijos!


	5. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

_-Mãe. – eu a chamei após alguns segundos. – Acabei de ter a maior epif__ania! Pensa só comigo! Eu e Fred. Harry e Ginny!_

_-E...? – ela não via?_

_-Mãe! Preste atenção, mulher! Dois Potters com dois Weasleys! – exclamei excitada e ela apenas me olhou. – Tá, pode não ser A epifania, mas é muito legal!_

_-Ah, Alexis..._

* * *

><p>-Há quanto tempo eles estão aí? – Ron perguntou mais tarde. Quando digo mais tarde, quero dizer lá pelo meio-dia. E Hermione já estava lá. A garota apareceu de surpresa. Até que eu gostei, porque Mione é uma pessoa muito legal.<p>

-Já estavam aí quando eu levantei. – respondi dando de ombros. – Às 07h30min...

-Mas você não vai fazer nada, Ron! – Hermione disse interrompendo qualquer pensamento que se passou pela cabeça do ruivo.

-Hermione... – ele tentou argumentar.

-Ela está certa! – respondi me intrometendo. – Eu não quero saber de você se intrometendo, ok?

-É a minha irmã, sabia?

-É o meu irmão, sabia? – o imitei.

-É melhor a gente sair daqui. – Hermione sugeriu – então vocês podem me explicar o que tem acontecido.

-Mas nós estamos tão confusos quanto você. – eu disse saindo pela porta da frente.

-Será que nós perdemos alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou quando já estávamos do lado de fora da casa.

-Ron, Ginny ficou o tempo todo comigo... E Harry com você. – respondi. Estávamos fazendo muito alarde por nada?

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

Não me lembro bem ao certo que horas eu caí no sono, mas acho que não foi no quarto de Alexis que eu estava.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e olhei ao redor. É, realmente estava no cômodo errado, porque eu não me lembro de ter uma televisão no quarto antes ou uma poltrona... Ou alguém embaixo de mim.

Cuidadosamente levantei a cabeça o olhei para baixo. Harry. E então comecei a me lembrar de ontem à noite, de que estava sem sono, do jogo, do beijo... Ai meu Deus! Eu beijei Harry Potter!

Olhei mais uma vez para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava lá. Barra limpa. Mais do que depressa eu me levantei, com cuidado o bastante para não acordar Harry, e sai correndo em direção ao quarto de Alexis. Vazio. Mas que horas eram? Olhei para a parede da porta e vi que o relógio marcava 12h30min. O QUÊ? Lá se foram as chances de não ser vista dormindo na sala da casa da minha amiga com o irmão dela.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis' POV<strong>

-Quanto tempo mais até o almoço? – Ron perguntou olhando para os lados ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago fez um ruído.

-Não deve demorar muito mais. – Hermione disse sorrindo.

E quando eu falo que ela sente algo por ele, ela me ignora. 'Tô de olho em você, Granger.

-Alexis, oi! – eu ouvi alguém dizendo do outro lado da rua.

-Ah, oi John. – eu respondi acenando para um garoto que passava de bicicleta. John era um dos amigos de Harry quando nós estávamos nas escolas trouxas. Falando nisso, acho engraçado o fato de quase ninguém perceber esse outro lado da minha vida. Afinal, sou mestiça, moro num lugar trouxa, freqüentei escolas trouxas e usei várias vezes a palavra "trouxa" em uma única frase.

-Seu irmão está aí? – ele perguntou se aproximando de nós.

-Ahn... Estava dormindo a última vez que eu o vi. – respondi segurando o riso da situação em que Harry e Ginny se encontravam no sofá lá dentro de casa.

-Ah... – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Vem cá, você não tá a fim de fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? Nós poderíamos ir ao cinema, sei lá.

-Nós? – perguntei receosa. – Nós quem?

-Ahn... Eu e você. – ele respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

Ao meu lado eu pude ver Ron enrijecer. E olha que ele é só meu cunhado.

-Ah, isso é constrangedor. – eu comecei olhando para o chão. – Acontece que eu...

-Tem namorado. – Hermione completou.

Acho que eu não conseguiria dizer com tanta naturalidade. Não que eu sentisse algo por John, longe disso, mas é que eu nunca precisei dar o fora em ninguém.

-Isso realmente é constrangedor. – ele respondeu olhando para Ron, que ainda estava estático ao meu lado, com suspeita. – Me desculpe. – completou ainda olhando para ele.

-John, ele não é o meu namorado. – disse sorrindo. – Este é o meu cunhado.

Se é que era possível, John ficou ainda mais encabulado e subiu na bicicleta novamente.

-Quando Harry acordar pede pra ele me dar um toque, ok? – e saiu pedalando rua abaixo.

-Uau, poderia ser _mais_ envergonhoso? – eu perguntei retoricamente jogando as mãos para o céu.

-Tente acordar na sala da casa dos outros após ter dormido com o Menino Que Sobreviveu. – Hermione comentou rindo ao ver Ginny passando pela porta da sala.

-Dormiu bem, querida? – eu perguntei tirando onda para não perder o costume.

-Antes que vocês digam alguma coisa, parem, pensem e **não** digam. – foi a primeira coisa que Ginny disse ao nos ver.

-Só estou confuso quanto a uma coisa... – Ron começou. – Por que vocês estavam dormindo no sofá?

-Eu estava sem sono e desci. Harry já estava lá, então ficamos conversando e acabamos dormindo. – ela explicou. – E eu não quero mais nenhum comentário sobre isso.

-Não conte com isso. – eu respondi ai ver meu pai chegando.

-Era tudo que eu precisava. – ela reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

-Olá para todos. – papai disse se aproximando. – Espero que todos tenham tido uma boa noite de sono, certo? – completou dando uma piscadela para Ginny. – E olá, Hermione. Fez boa viagem?

-Fiz sim, senhor. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Ótimo.

* * *

><p>-CHEGARAM AS CARTAS DA ESCOLA! – mamãe gritou da cozinha.<p>

Saímos correndo até lá. Eu porque queria ver a lista de material mesmo. Harry, Ron e Hermione porque os resultados dos N.O.M.s chegaram.

-Aqui estão as suas, Alexis, Ginny. – ela nos entregou uns envelopes mais finos.

-Antes de tudo! – eu exclamei chamando a atenção de todo mundo. – Você é o capitão, Harry!

A cara de surpresa que eu esperava não veio.

-Desculpe te desapontar, Al, mas dessa vez eu já sabia. – Harry disse e piscou para Ginny, que ficou vermelha.

-Você fala enquanto dorme. – ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros quando eu olhei para ela espantada.

-Acabou com toda a minha alegria. – murmurei.

-Agora que as cartas já estão aqui, sabe o que isso significa? – papai perguntou todo alegre.

-Que podemos comprar o material? – Ron perguntou.

-Que temos o resultado dos N.O.M.s? – Hermione tentou.

-Que agora temos certeza de que eu vou ser o capitão do time de Quadribol? – Harry.

-QUE PODEMOS IR AO BECO DIAGONAL! – eu gritei excitada.

-Exatamente! – papai disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu tenho que falar com aquele pulguento. – e saiu para a sala.

Cérebro, prepare-se para ter uma overdose de pegadinhas.

* * *

><p>Então, após passar na casa dos Monroe para chamá-los para nos acompanhar ao Beco Diagonal, lá fomos nós em direção ao centro de Londres.<p>

-Mas onde em Londres iremos comprar essas coisas? – o Sr. Monroe perguntou confuso. – Não acho que seja fácil achar um caldeirão número padrão por aqui.

-É só saber onde procurar. – papai respondeu divertido entrando no caldeirão furado.

-James! Sirius! Remus! Que bom vê-los. – Tom, o dono do bar, disse de trás do balcão. – Você também Lily.

-Olá, Tom! – eles responderam em uníssono.

-O restante dos Weasley acabaram de passar por aqui. Acho que foram visitar a loja dos meninos. – Tom comentou enquanto nos dirigíamos à porta dos fundos.

-E é legal lá, Tom? – eu perguntei entusiasmada.

-Ora, Alexis, você deveria saber como Fred e George são. A loja é a cara deles. – ele respondeu sorrindo e isso só fez com que eu ficasse ainda mais entusiasmada.

Passamos pelo portal que dava para o Beco.

-Merlin! – murmurei perplexa. Tudo estava tão diferente, tão sombrio.

-Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo? – Jenny sussurrou para mim. – Não se parece nada com o lugar que você descreveu.

Eu não podia culpá-la. Aquilo realmente não era o que se esperar. Não lembrava, nem de longe, o que um dia já foi o Beco Diagonal: ruas desertas, lojas fechadas, janelas quebradas...

-Sr. Ollivander! – Ginny exclamou exasperada ao ver a loja destruída do fabricante de varinhas.

-Não! – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Vamos ter que achar outro lugar pra comprar sua varinha, Anne. – mamãe disse desapontada.

-É uma pena. – papai comentou. – Sr. Ollivander era o melhor.

Fazer as compras de materiais nunca havia sido tão desesperador. Eu nunca desejei que acabassem tão cedo.

Seguimos reto pela rua principal.

-Estou sonhando! – tio Pads exclamou dando pequenos pulos de alegria.

Olhei na direção de seu olhar e eu mesma tive que me conter.

-Merlin! – papai quase deu um grito de tanta euforia. – Estamos em casa, pulguento!

-Me chame assim mais tarde e eu acabo com você, mas no momento a felicidade é tanta que eu posso ignorá-lo.

-Pra que tanta algazarra? – Anne perguntou achando graça da situação que dois importantes aurores estavam. Não tenho dúvidas de que eles pareciam crianças novamente.

-Quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, - tio Moony começou a explicar. – esses dois eram os maiores pregadores de peças da escola.

-Mas como nem tudo que é bom dura, nós tivemos que nos formar e virar gente séria. – tio Pads completou.

-Anos se passaram e eis que gêmeos nasceram com um dom para essa arte, e apesar de toda a resistência por parte de mãe deles, eles criaram esta magnífica loja! – papai completou com os olhos brilhando.

-Falando desse jeito até parece que são heróis. – Ginny comentou sorrindo.

-E de heróis eles não tem nada. – eu completei.

-Não fale assim deles! – tio Pads nos repreendeu com um olhar mal humorado. – Eles são nossos ídolos.

-Já se esqueceram a peça que pregaram na Umbridge? – papai completou.

-Vocês dizem isso como se fosse uma coisa boa. – mamãe sussurrou.

-Eu escutei, Evans. – Sirius disse voltando-se para ela.

-É Potter agora, Black. Ou já se esqueceu? – mamãe respondeu semi-cerrando os olhos.

-Nossa, mas quem são esses dois? – Sra. Monroe perguntou curiosa.

-Devem ser grandes empresários. – Sr. Monroe comentou. – Para conseguirem uma loja como essa devem ter batalhado por muitos anos.

-O Senhor acredita que só 18 anos? – eu perguntei fazendo graça.

-Mas isso é muito tempo, Alexis. – Jenny disse.

Não quando você ver que eles tem 18 anos.

-Não irão acreditar quando os virem. – Ron disse dando de ombros.

-Estamos entrando na loja, Pads! – papai disse fazendo um tipo de dancinha da vitória no meio da rua.

-Eu sei! – tio Sirius respondeu se juntando a ele.

-Finjam que não conhecem e continuem andando. – eu disse em um tom mais baixo para os outros. E foi o que aconteceu. Discretamente, nós nos viramos e continuamos a andar pela rua como se aqueles dois retardados dançando não estivesse conosco.

-Ei! Voltem aqui! – papai gritou de onde estava.

-Continuem andando. – mamãe disse sem olhar para trás.

-Não finjam que não estão nos ouvindo. – tio Pads disse.

Eu podia até imaginá-lo colocando a mão na cintura e fazendo aquela cara de "não acredito nisso" que só ele sabe fazer.

-Ignorem. – eu disse continuando a andar em frente.

-Alexis, pare agora ou eu te proíbo de namorar com Fred. – papai ameaçou por fim.

-Você não ousaria! – eu me virei para ele com um olhar assassino.

-Quer ver só? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Se você quiser continuar entrando nessa loja sempre que quiser, é melhor você parar por aí! – eu respondi. Joguei baixo, é claro, mas ele também tinha.

-Dessa vez você ganhou. – ele disse fechando a cara.

Sorri comigo mesma e continuei andando.

-Não entendi porque você disse isso pro seu pai. – Anne me disse confusa. – O que a loja tem com o seu namorado?

-Se lembra da história dos gêmeos? – perguntei sorrindo para ela. Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, empurrei a porta de entrada da Weasley's Wizard Wheezes e apontei para Fred e George no meio da multidão. – Um deles é o meu namorado. – respondi com um sorriso maroto e sai correndo até onde eles estavam.

Tom tinha razão; a loja era a cara daqueles dois. Perfeita ao meu ver. Invenções malucas de um lado para o outro, vomitilhas, varinhas falsas, orelhas extensivas... Era o paraíso de qualquer garoto. E algumas garotas e me inclua nessa lista.

-Adivinha quem! – eu disse pulando nas costas de Fred e tampando seus olhos. Senti ele sorrir e tentar tirar minhas mãos do lugar. – Não vai acontecer, Weasley.

-Você é a única que me chama assim, Potter. – ele respondeu esticando a mão até a minha cabeça e bagunçando meu cabelo.

Desci de suas costas e franzi o cenho.

-Nunca mais faça isso. – reclamei me aproximando mais dele.

-Ah, é? – ele respondeu me puxando para ele. Quando já quase não existia mais distância entre nós, eis que aparecem as duas sinas da minha vida.

-Fred! – papai e tio Pads disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda afastados de nós.

-Ignore-os. – comandei ainda sem me mexer.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – eu resisti ainda um pouco.

-Que se dane! – disse já perdendo a paciência e finalmente o beijando. Mas não um selinho rápido. Um beijo de verdade. Com tudo que eu tinha direito. Qual é, fazia tempo que eu não via meu namorado (talvez só uma semana, mas isso é uma eternidade para uma garota de 14 anos) e não era meu pai que ia me atrapalhar.

* * *

><p>-Venham conosco. – George sussurrou para Harry e eu.<p>

Seguimos os dois até os fundos da loja, passamos por uma porta e chegamos até onde estava o estoque.

-Harry, Alexis, vocês podem pegar o que quiserem, tudo bem? Sem nenhum custo. – George disse sorrindo.

-Eu não posso fazer isso! – Harry e eu exclamamos juntos.

-Vocês não pagam aqui... Você, Harry, nos deu o dinheiro para podermos começar, nós não esquecemos. Pegue o que quiser, apenas se lembre de dizer onde conseguiu quando perguntarem. – Fred emendou logo em seguida.

-E você, Alexis, bom, nós sabemos que você ainda vai acabar casando com Fred então é como se você fosse "dona" aqui também. – George completou.

-Mas você está falando de casamento para uma pessoa de 14 anos? – eu surtei. Lógico. Quem, em sã consciência, fala esse tipo de coisa para uma pessoa que ainda nem terminou a escola?

-Eu não disse que isso vai acontecer agora, mas um dia você vai terminar Hogwarts e eu aposto que até lá, vocês já estarão de casamento marcado.

-Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor. – eu disse me virando para Fred.

-George, não assuste a Alexis. – ele disse rindo. – Na verdade, até eu estou meio assustado, então pare com isso.

-Vocês não conseguem agüentar a verdade. – Harry disse concordando com George.

Nossa, com um irmão e um cunhado assim, eu to feita na vida. NOT!

* * *

><p><em>Mals a demora ae! xD<em>

_Me desculpem?_

**Bet97:** Ah, que bom que gostou! Eu só não te passei o link da outra ainda porque o site está fora do ar, mas quando voltar eu te passo, ok?

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Fred aqui nesse! E aí? Lol Eu gosto da Luna com o Neville. Apesar de muita gente dizer que eles não tem nada um com o outro! Não vejo isso! Neville and Luna forever!

**Lys Weasely:** Sabia que isso ia acontecer! Ahahahaha. Você? Um tombo por HG? IMAGINE! ESPERO QUE SUA MÃE NÃO ME ODEIE! AHAHAHA


	6. A Festa

_-Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor. – eu disse me virando para Fred._

_-George, não assuste a Alexis. – ele disse rindo. – Na verdade, até eu estou meio assustado, então pare com isso._

_-Vocês não conseguem agüentar a verdade. – Harry disse concordando com George._

_Nossa, com um irmão e um cunhado assim, eu to feita na vida. NOT!_

* * *

><p>-Ah, Lily, mas a gente acabou de chegar! – papai reclamou quando mamãe disse que devíamos ir embora.<p>

-Já faz três horas que estamos aqui, James! – ela retrucou rolando os olhos. – Se você não tem nada para fazer quando chegarmos em casa, bom pra você, mas eu ainda tenho muito mais coisas não feitas.

-Por favorzinho, mãe! – eu pedi com aquela cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudanças.

-Tá, mas só mais uma hora. – ela respondeu e eu já comecei a dar pulos de alegria. – No máximo!

-Eu te amo! – gritei pulando em cima dela e lhe dando um abraço bem apertado.

-Eu também! – papai disse e se juntou no abraço.

* * *

><p>-O que é aquilo? – Ginny perguntou apontando para um canto da loja.<p>

Umas bolinhas de pelos estavam pulando dentro de uma gaiola.

-Não faço ideia. – respondi me aproximando. – Mas é tão fofo!

-Mini-Pufes. – George informou. – Pufosos miniatura, não conseguimos reproduzi-los com a velocidade necessária. Mas diga, irmãzinha... E o Michael Corner?

-Nós terminamos. – Ginny respondeu, colocando o dedo por entre as grades da gaiola e observando os Mini-Pufes se aglomerarem. – São muito fofos, Al!

-É, dão vontade de apertar. – Fred admitiu e eu não consegui me controlar. Ouvir meu próprio namorado dizer isso era muito engraçado. – Algum problema, Alexis?

-Bom, ouvir você dizendo que dá vontade de apertar essas coisinhas fofas é meio engraçado. – respondi segurando o riso e Fred apenas rolou os olhos.

-Mas você já terminou com ele? – Fred perguntou se virando para Ginny novamente.

-Não é da sua conta! – ela respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura com uma expressão que lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley e isso até me surpreendeu um pouco. – E seria muito bom se vocês não se metessem na minha vida! – ela completou olhando pata todos nós.

-Tá, então nem vou comentar de hoje de manhã... – comentei com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

-ALEXIS! – Ginny me repreendeu.

-O que aconteceu hoje de manhã? – George perguntou curioso.

-Nada! – Ginny disse com um olhar fulminante para mim e eu pude ver Harry se movendo desconfortavelmente ao meu lado.

-Ai, sem drama, colega! – eu disse me virando para ela sorrindo. – Ei! Aquele ali não é o Bill? – perguntei de repente apontando para a entrada da loja.

-Não mude de assunto. – Fred disse se aproximando de mim.

-Não estou mudando, ser! – respondi sem paciência. – Aquele é mesmo o seu irmão! – completei o virando na direção em que eu estava olhando.

Bill estava lá parado, olhando ao redor maravilhado. Acho que quando eu era criança, eu nutria uma paixonite por ele... Mas quem não teria? Santo Deus!

De todo modo, assim que Fred o viu começou acenar feito doido.

-Bill! – ele exclamou, tentando chamar a atenção do irmão apesar de todo o barulho dentro da loja. – BILL!

-Me diz de novo por quê nós estamos perto deles. – eu disse me virando para Ginny.

-Eu não tenho motivo nenhum, mas o retardado que acabou de gritar é seu namorado. – ela me respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – E foi você quem quis ficar perto deles.

Okay, agora estávamos quites.

Bill parecia ter finalmente notado que estávamos lá e veio ao nosso encontro.

-Mas isso aqui está realmente maravilhoso! – ele exclamou dando um daqueles abraços que homens dão (ainda não entendi o porquê de um braço só, mas tudo bem) em Fred e George. – Ginny! – ele voltou a exclamar se virando para a irmã.

-Bom vê-lo também – ela sorriu o abraçando. – Mas cadê a Fleuma?

Bill simplesmente a ignorou e continuou olhando ao redor. E foi aí que eu percebi que ele sequer me reconheceu.

-Nem lembra mais de mim, né? – eu comentei alto para que ele pudesse escutar. – Passa tanto tempo lá no Egito que nem se lembra mais de nós... Pobres humanos.

-Alexis? – ele perguntou confuso e olhando para mim. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em concordância. – Mas como você cresceu! – ele respondeu se aproximando de mim e me abraçando. – Está tão bonita! – completou ao me soltar.

-Obrigada. – respondi um pouco envergonhada. – Meu namorado não me diz essas coisas. – completei lançando um olhar discreto para Fred que simplesmente disfarçou.

-Mas quem é o idiota? – Bill perguntou achando graça da situação e também um pouco indignado.

-EI! – Fred reclamou ao nosso lado. – Qual que é? Eu não sou idiota, ok? Posso até ser um pouco ausente no quesito elogios, mas meus sentimentos são verdadeiros, falou?

-Sério? – Bill perguntou confuso. – Ele? – completou apontando para o irmão.

Eu apenas sorri e não deixei barato.

-Sério? – perguntei fingindo confusão também. – Ela? – completei apontando para Fleur que estava um pouco mais atrás de nós.

-Isso mesmo! – Fred disse sorrindo. – Não deixe barato!

-Desde quando vocês estão namorando? – Bill perguntou retomando a conversa.

-DESDE 31 DE OUTUBRO! – George gritou se achando todo engraçado. – E eu já não agüento mais esses dois, Bill! Faça alguma coisa!

Acho que está na hora de arranjarmos outra namorada para George. Alguém se habilita?

* * *

><p>É incrível! O tempo sempre passa com a mesma velocidade, mas quando estamos na escola ele parece se arrastar; quando estamos de férias é mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos.<p>

Quando eu percebi, já era o aniversário da Jenny e mal tinha caído a minha ficha sobre o aniversário do Harry e o da Ginny.

-Mãe, o aniversário da Jenny é hoje! – eu exclamei exaltada entrando na cozinha correndo. – Eu não tenho um presente, eu não tenho roupa... Sapatos! Também não os tenho!

-Alexis, acalme-se. – ela disse me segurando pelos ombros e me guiando até umas das cadeiras da mesa. – Uma coisa de cada vez, minha filha. – sentei-me e respirei profundamente. – Agora vamos lá. Presentes. Que tal um Mini-Pufe?

-Um Mini-Pufe? – perguntei incerta. Sei que Anne é uma bruxa, mas Jenny não. Ela não poderia sair por aí com um bichinho daquele.

-Jenny não faria nada para comprometer o mundo bruxo, Alexis. – Anne é uma de nós. – mamãe explicou.

-Acho que você tem razão. – respondi mais certa. – Vou mandar uma carta para Fred e pedir que ele me traga um.

-Ótimo. – mamãe disse. – Agora... Quando a roupa... Você poderia usar aquele vestido que eu comprei pra você no 3º ano.

-O que eu teria usado no Baile de Inverno se alguém tivesse me convidado? – eu ainda sentia muita raiva por ter ficado em meu dormitório naquela noite. Não acredito que nem Ron me convidou por caridade. Ele só conseguiu um par praticamente no último minuto. Seria muito sacrifício assim me chamar? Tá certo que eu não fiz nenhum esforço para ser convidada por alguém. Aliás, eu meio que fugi de qualquer um que comentasse o baile perto de mim. Tudo isso porque não fui convidada por quem queria. Talvez isso tenha sido minha culpa mesmo. De não ter ido, quero dizer.

-Esse mesmo. – ela disse sorrindo. – Você fica tão linda dentro dele.

-Não que alguém tenha visto... – murmurei amarga.

-Al, não fique assim. – ela disse se aproximando de mim. – Sei que aquele ano não foi como você esperava... Mas olhe agora! Você está tento a chance de usar seu vestido e de sair como garoto que você gosta.

Eu sorri para ela; Lily Potter nunca estava errada. Era quase uma versão adulta de Hermione Granger.

-Fred foi muito tolo de não ter te convidado. – ela disse por fim.

Ahn? Mas como ela sabia que eu esperava um convite dele?

* * *

><p>Eu já escutava umas vozes lá embaixo, mas não desceria agora. Não enquanto alguém não subisse e me dissesse que eu estava bem e que não cairia naquela sandália ridiculamente alta.<p>

-Alexis? – escutei a voz de Ginny do outro lado da porta.

-Entre. – respondi suspirando baixinho. O aniversário nem era meu...

Ginny abriu a porta uns centímetros e então entrou. Ela estava linda. Com um vestido preto de decote em forma de coração e um cinto vermelho na cintura. Olhei-a dos pés à cabeça e não pude deixar de notar a sandália preta e branca de salto.

-Você está linda! – disse sorrindo para ela.

-Obrigada! – ela respondeu rindo. – Mas olhe só para você! – ela exclamou se aproximando e me examinando minuciosamente. Meu vestido era de um verde quase musgo, balone e com um decote reto. – É o vestido do Baile de Inverno. – ela disse maravilhada.

-Pois é... Ele ainda não teve a sua chance. – respondi em uma voz baixa.

-Acho que ele está muito melhor em você agora. – ela respondeu pegando a minha mão e me puxando até o corredor. – Agora vamos. Aposto de Fred terá um ataque quando te ver.

-Aposto que nós seremos as mais gatas da festa. – comentei descendo as escadas com uma risada.

-Nós sempre somos, não é? – Ginny respondeu rindo junto.

Chegamos na sala e todo mundo já estava lá. Eu parei no último degrau da escada e olhei ao redor.

-Meu Deus, Hermione! Você está linda! – e realmente ela estava. Com um vestido lilás tomara-que-caia, mais justo até a cintura e bem solto até chegar ao joelho. Era realmente lindo, ainda mais com aquelas pedras presas no busto. Quanto à sandália... Era uma muito delicada, cor de champanhe com uma flor (também lilás) no peito do pé.

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu corando. – Você também está ótima.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's POV<strong>

Eu não sei pra que tanta demora da Alexis. Era apenas o aniversário da amiga dela, mas parece que os trouxas tem toda uma cerimônia quando se trata dos aniversários de 15 anos. Das meninas pelo que pude entender. Algo relacionado ao fato de que elas "viram mulheres" ou algo do tipo. Não consegui entender muito bem.

-Meu Deus, Hermione! Você está linda! – escutei Alexis dizendo e me voltei para a escada que dava ao andar de cima.

Merlin, como ela estava maravilhosa! Naquele momento, qualquer um a minha volta desaparecera e eu só conseguia olhar para ela. Não ouvi o que Hermione respondeu, nem mais nada que se possa ter sido dito; Eu só tinha olhos para Alexis. Minha Alexis.

Ela desceu o último degrau enquanto todos foram caminhando para a porta da frente. Havia se passado muito tempo desde que ela entrara?

-Tá tudo bem? – ela me perguntou com um riso nos lábios.

-Você está... – pausei tentando achar um adjetivo suficientemente bom. – Simplesmente... – eu não conseguia pensar em nada. – Uou...

-Você está bem 'uou' também. – ela respondeu rindo.

-Não era essa a palavra que eu estava procurando. – respondi sorrindo e me aproximando dela. – Seria algo mais como... Estonteante... Deslumbrante... – pausei um pouco chegando mais perto dela ainda. – Linda... – outro passo. – Maravilhosa. – disse por fim quando estávamos a alguns centímetros de distância.

-Olha que eu posso me acostumar com esses elogios. – ela disse corando um pouco.

-É bom mesmo. – respondi baixando a minha cabeça e roçando nossos lábios.

-Vamos? – Sirius disse entrando de repente na sala.

Alexis bufou.

-Já estou indo. – ela respondeu sem olhar na direção dele.

-Black! Vamos logo! – escutei Sra. Potter gritar lá de fora. Não sei se ela estava de olho em tudo, ou se ela é simplesmente fodástica como mamãe. Provavelmente os dois.

-Onde nós estávamos mesmo? – eu perguntei logo após Sirius ter saído da sala.

-Acho que eu me lembro bem. – Allie respondeu passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijando.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis' POV<strong>

-Gente, mas esse lugar 'tá incrível! – Ginny comentou logo que entramos no salão onde era a festa.

-Concordo plenamente. – eu respondi olhando ao redor apreciando a decoração.

Jenny sempre teve muito bom gosto, então era de se esperar que o salão estivesse perfeito. A propósito... Jenny tentava fazer tudo perfeito. Não é à toa que às vezes eu brincava cantando "complicada e perfeitinha... você me apareceu" para ela.

A festa estava marcada para às 7 horas, mas ninguém nunca chega no horário em ponto, dizem que essa era a função da família, mas nem eles mesmos fazem isso. Eu sempre gostei de chegar cedo e estava acostumada a não encontrar ninguém, então fiquei meio surpresa quando notei, ao fundo, alguns dos parentes da Jenny sentados numa mesa.

-Isso é que é gostar de festa. – Harry comentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

-Nem falo nada. Olha só que horas nós estamos chegando. – respondi rindo para ele que deu de ombros e saiu.

-Estamos fazendo uma aposta. – George disse se aproximando de mim com Fred ao seu lado.

-Sobre? – perguntei olhando para eles, confusa.

-Eu disse que Ron vai tentar alguma coisa com Hermione. – George disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Já eu acho que ele não vai conseguir nem falar com ela sem gaguejar e ficar todo vermelho. – Fred disse sorrindo maldosamente.

-E você? – eles me perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-A aposta é de quanto? – perguntei olhando ao redor e vendo Harry observando Ginny de longe, ao mesmo tempo que ela conversava com Jenny e lançava olhares furtivos para meu irmão.

-10 galeões. – Fred disse sorrindo.

-Então tá. – respondi sorrindo maliciosamente. – Mas não estou a fim de apostar em Ron e Hermione.

-Não? – eles perguntaram confusos e eu balancei a cabeça. – Então quem?

-Harry e Ginny. – respondi sorrindo e sai os deixando confusos.

* * *

><p>-Jenny! – exclamei chegando junto a ela com uma caixa cheia de furinhos em minha mão. – Feliz aniversário, amiga! – completei abraçando-a.<p>

-Obrigada, Al! – ela disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Este é o seu presente. – disse apontando para a caixa. – Mas não o abra aqui, por favor, ou teríamos que baixar o ministério aqui e não estou muito a fim de ir parar em Azkaban, ok? – um pouquinho de drama na minha vida para não fazer falta.

-Sério? – Ela perguntou assustada.

-Não! – respondi rindo. – Mas não abra aqui. Não seria nada fácil de explicar para os trouxas o que é uma bolinha de pelos pulante.

-Um Mini-Pufe? – ela perguntou abrindo um sorrindo imenso. – Ah, Alexis! Você me deu um Mini-Pufe? Como sabia que eu queria um?

-Eu não sabia... – respondi rindo. Cara, minha mãe é muito _awesome_.

-Meus pais não me deixaram comprar um naquele dia... Só tinham dinheiro para comprar o material da Anne. – ela respondeu pegando a caixa da minha mão e abrindo apenas alguns centímetros dela para olhar o bichinho lá de dentro.

-Que bom que eu acertei então! – respondi a abraçando de lado.

-Qualquer coisa que você trouxesse da loja dos gêmeos para mim seria ótimo! – ela respondeu. – Ah meu Deus! Que coisa mais fofa! – ela segurou um grito e a sua voz saiu bem esganiçada. – Ele é rosa!

-Pensa que eu não te conheço Jennifer Monroe? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Tudo bem Alexis Potter! Você me conhece. – ela respondeu divertida. – Cara, dever ser tudo de bom ter um namorado como o Fred. – ela disse rindo. – Olha só as coisas que ele faz.

-O quê? – eu perguntei assustada olhando ao redor. O que eu menos precisava era Fred e George aprontando alguma coisa. – Cadê ele? O quê ele tá fazendo?

-Nada. – ela respondeu confusa. – Eu quis dizer quanto ao trabalho dele. – ela respondeu achando graça da minha cara de espanto. – Honestamente, Alexis, não acho que ele faria algo para comprometer ninguém.

-Você não o conhece. – respondi com segurança. – Mas escuta só, estou procurando uma namorada pro George, 'tá a fim de se candidatar? – eu tinha que começar de algum lugar, né?

-Alexis! – ela me repreendeu. – George é legal, engraçado e bonito...

-Mas? – eu a interrompi.

-Mas eu mal o conheço e não gosto dele deste jeito.

-Tá! Tudo bem! – respondi erguendo as mãos na altura do peito. – Foi só uma sugestão. Não precisa ficar na defensiva... A não ser...

-A não ser o quê?

-Meu Godric Gryffindor! Você gosta de alguém! – exclamei e tive minha confirmação ao vê-la corar. – Quem é?

-Não fale besteira, Alexis! Eu não gosto de ninguém! – ela respondeu com a voz esganiçada novamente.

-A gente pode ficar neste jogo a noite toda, mas nada vai mudar o fato de que você está mentindo para mim! – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de Jen se desviaram e foram na direção da porta de entrada. Passando por lá estava ninguém menos que John. É! O mesmo John que queria sair comigo! Caraca!

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

-Olá. – Eu ouvi alguém dizendo por trás de mim.

Me virei para trás e acabei encarando Harry.

-Olá. – respondi sorrindo para ele. Era engraçado eu não me sentir tão envergonhada quanto achei que estaria depois daquele beijo.

-E aí, o que está achando? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Bem divertido. – respondi olhando ao redor encantada. Realmente, os trouxas aprenderam a se virar muito bem sem mágica.

-Ser mestiço tem suas vantagens, não acha? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco e caminhando até um terraço.

-Nunca duvidei disso. – respondi seguindo-o. – Sempre tive um pouco de inveja de você e Alexis por causa disso. – comentei honestamente.

-Bobeira. – ele respondeu virando-se para mim e sorrindo. – Afinal, nós sempre estaremos aqui se você quiser saber de alguma coisa... Eu estarei pelo menos.

-Obrigada. – respondi sorrindo. – É muito bom poder contar com Harry Potter... O menino que sobreviveu. – completei fazendo graça.

-O Escolhido. – ele comentou sorrindo. – Esse é mais legal, soa mais importante.

Eu ri. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse pensaria que Harry era uma pessoa cheia de si, metido... Mas para qualquer outro que passe pelo menos cinco minutos com ele logo perceberia que nada disso era verdade.

Harry era o garoto mais nobre que eu já conhecera, sempre lutando pelo que era certo. Talvez seja por isso que a frase dele tenha sido engraçada para mim.

-Esses sapatos não fazem o seu pé doer? – ele perguntou olhando para os meus pés com uma expressão engraçada.

-Só se fico muito tempo em pé. – respondi dando de ombros. – Mas também eu sempre posso me apoiar em alguém. – completei repousando minha mão em seu ombro e soltando todo o meu peso no apoio.

-Tá me achando com cara de quê? – ele perguntou segurando o riso.

-Quanto cavalheirismo. – respondi rolando os olhos de brincadeira. Me empurrei de seus ombros para voltar a me apoiar nos meus próprios pés, mas sei lá o que aconteceu e acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caí para frente.

-Epa! Calma lá! – Harry disse me segurando e me levantando.

-Obrigada. – respondi levantando a cabeça e assim percebendo que estávamos muito mais próximos do que eu teria imaginado.

Naquele momento, o tempo parou; o pouco vento de antes parecia ter sumido e tudo que eu via eram os olhos verdes de Harry.

Fred disse uma vez que os de Alexis eram muito mais bonitos, mas eu não via onde. Talvez porque ele a amasse e tudo é mais belo quando amamos, não sei...

Harry levantou uma das mãos e a ergueu até meu rosto e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e repousando a mão em meu rosto.

Lentamente nos aproximamos e então nossos lábios se encontram de forma lenta e delicadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis' POV<strong>

-Caraca! Caraca! – sai correndo na direção de Fred e George feito uma louca.

-Onde é o fogo? – Fred perguntou me segurando quando eu quase não consegui parar.

-Meu dinheiro! – exclamei sem explicar nada. – Eu quero o meu dinheiro!

-Não pode desistir, cunhadinha. – George disse rindo. – Pensei que soubesse.

-Não estou desistindo. – respondi de volta. – Estou clamando o meu prêmio! Apostei em Harry e Ginny e quero o meu dinheiro.

-Por que você não vai com calma e nos explique direitinho? – Fred perguntou achando graça da minha reação espalhafatosa.

-Não tenho que explicar nada. – respondi me contendo para não dar pulinhos de alegria. – Olhem para o terraço!

Os dois se viraram para a porta de vidro que separava o salão do terraço e de lá viram o que eu estava dizendo: Harry e Ginny se beijando! Tipo, caraca! E de repente, eles se afastaram um olhando para o outro meio que envergonhados, meio que nem ligando.

E então, eles se aproximaram e se beijaram novamente, sem perceber que nós estávamos observando tudo.

-E aí, cadê o meu dinheiro? – perguntei novamente para os dois.

-Eu... Eu... – Fred gaguejou, mas não disse mais nada.

-Mas como...? – George começou, mas também não conseguiu terminar.

-Será que eu e Hermione éramos as únicas que sabíamos? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. – Gente, mais óbvio que isso só os sentimentos sufocados de Ron e Mione.

-Ai meu Deus! – Hermione chegou correndo até nós toda vermelha. – Alexis, posso falar com você?

-Aham. – eu disse sorrindo. – Mas antes dê uma olhadinha ali no terraço. – comentei a virando para porta de vidro.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! – ela exclamou. – RONALD! Corra aqui! – ela gritou virando-se para trás e eu vi Ron vir correndo, também vermelho.

-O que? – ele perguntou todo confuso.

-Harry e Ginny! – eu exclamei divertida apontando, pela enésima vez (nem tanto, mas _whatever_), para o terraço.

Ron arregalou os olhos e riu.

-_Bloody hell_! – ele exclamou divertido.

* * *

><p>-O que você queria comigo? – perguntei para Mione alguns minutos depois, quando estávamos no banheiro.<p>

-Ah... – ela começou sem graça. – É que... Bem...

-O que? – perguntei achando essa vergonha dela estranha. Sempre pensei que Hermione fosse do tipo de pessoa que falava as coisas sem enrolação.

-Deixe-me explicar desde o começo... E não me apresse que eu chego lá! – ela reclamou e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. – Eu sei lá como, mas eu estava conversando com Jenny quando algum primo dela chegou lá para falar com ela e então Jenny nos apresentou.

"Não sei porque, esse garoto começou a dar em cima de mim..."

-Não sabe por quê? Mione olhe só para você! – a interrompi brevemente.

-Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo e então prosseguiu: - Mas então, eu fugia dele e ele me achava... Já estava quase perdendo a paciência.

"Quando eu achei que finalmente tinha me livrado dele, eis que o ser aparece do nada. Juro que Snape deu algumas aulas para ele..." ela estava toda afobada. – De todo modo, eu já não estava mais agüentando, e eu tentei fugir mais uma vez, mas bloqueou o meu caminho.

"E foi então que Ron apareceu e deu um 'chega pra lá' no menino..."

-E...? – eu a incentivei porque sabia que não era só isso que ela tinha para me contar.

-Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para ninguém! – ela pediu firmemente.

-Minha boca é um túmulo. – respondi honestamente.

-E então, ainda estou tentando entender como e por que, Ron me beijou! – ela exclamou por fim sufocando um grito.

Mas o quê?

Eu não tinha reação alguma. Realmente não esperava por isso. Imaginei que testemunharia mais alguns anos de briga, discussão, provocações... Para depois poder jogar na cara deles que havia um sentimento mais forte que amizade ali entre eles, mas tudo isso fora por água abaixo depois daquela noite.

-Alexis, por favor, diga alguma coisa! – Hermione implorou.

-Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer tão mais rápido do que achei! – exclamei divertida. – Meu Deus, qual é o problema de vocês do 6º ano? Acham que festas de aniversários foram feitas para vocês poderem sair beijando seus amigos ou as amigas das suas irmãs? – perguntei retoricamente e me divertindo ao ver a expressão de incredulidade de Hermione.

-Eu não acredito que você pensa que desse jeito, Al! – ela disse.

-Não estou dizendo isso de uma maneira ruim. – me expliquei. – De certo modo é até legal! Ah, Mione, você não vê? Harry e Ginny... Você e Ron... Está tudo se acertando!

-Acho que sim... – ela suspirou. – Mas nós só nos beijamos, Alexis.

-Mas não podem mais negar; vocês se gostam e eu sempre disse isso, mas você nunca quis dar o braço a torcer, Granger. – respondi rindo e balançando a cabeça.

-Tá, você estava certa. – Hermione finalmente concordou. – Me desculpe se eu estava sendo cabeça dura. Mas o que eu faço agora?

-Agora? – perguntei e ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Vai atrás dele, colega!

* * *

><p><em>Uhul! Terminei! Eu sei que demorei séculos para atualizar, mas eu realmente estava com muita dificuldade de terminar este capítulo e não tenho me sentido muito no ânimo para escrever, mas espero que esse tenha valido pela espera.<em>

_Só para dizer, o beijo entre Ron e Hermione não estava planejado, então pensem nisso como um bônus, ok?_

_Mais uma coisinha... No meu perfil tem os links para as roupas usadas por Alexis e Ginny. Sinto muito não ter uma para a roupa da Hermione, mas é que o vestido e a sandália dela são meus na vida real (usei na formatura do meu primo), então eu não tenho uma foto para eles._

_E aí, me digam o que acharam, ok?_

_P.S.: Mudei o meu Pen Name. Alguém sabe me dizer de onde que eu tirei este? xD  
><em>

_xoxox_

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Oin, Fer! Desculpe pela demora, mas aqui está! Ah, eu nunca vou conseguir parar de ser Neville/Luna shipper. Ainda mais depois do DH2 quando o Matt sugeriu que o Neville e a Luna ficassem juntos. Perfeitinho!

**Lys Weasley:** Eu acho que você vai querer morrer nesse, baby girl! Ahahaha. Espero que tenha valido pela espera e não se preocupe, eu vou voltar, ok? Beijos!

**Mah Judd Weasley:** SUMIDA! É claro que você é minha fã, porque eu sou diva e nós _fala _línguas! Kkkkk. Te amooo!


	7. Everything is Fralexis and nothing hurts

_-Não estou dizendo isso de uma maneira ruim. – me expliquei. – De certo modo é até legal! Ah, Mione, você não vê? Harry e Ginny... Você e Ron... Está tudo se acertando!_

_-Acho que sim... – ela suspirou. – Mas nós só nos beijamos, Alexis._

_-Mas não podem mais negar; vocês se gostam e eu sempre disse isso, mas você nunca quis dar o braço a torcer, Granger. – respondi rindo e balançando a cabeça._

_-Tá, você estava certa. – Hermione finalmente concordou. – Me desculpe se eu estava sendo cabeça dura. Mas o que eu faço agora?_

_-Agora? – perguntei e ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Vai atrás dele, colega!_

* * *

><p>Se minha querida Hermione não tivesse seguindo meu conselho, no final da festa eu estaria com 15 galeões e Fred com os outros 15, mas como eu sou muito foda (tipo, sou sinistra) e dou <em>ótemos <em>conselhos, eu voltei pra casa com 15 galeões e George com 15.

-É tudo culpa sua, Allie. – Fred reclamou enquanto saíamos do salão de festas. – Eu tinha 15 galeões na mão e você me fez perder.

-Vai ficar reclamando por causa disso? – perguntei retoricamente. – Fala sério, Fred. Quem vê, pensa você tá tão necessitado de dinheiro assim! Tá trabalhando, fazendo sucesso... Logo, logo vou ter que tomar cuidado com as garotas dando em cima de você. – completei rolando os olhos. Apesar de ter falado em tom de brincadeira, esse era o meu maior temor.

-Que horas são? – ele perguntou de repente.

-Acho que 1 hora da manhã. – respondi confusa. – Por quê?

-Será que seu pai me deixa te seqüestrar um pouquinho? – ele perguntou novamente.

-Desde que você a traga sã e salva... – papai disse logo atrás de nós. – eu não vejo problema algum.

-Nossa, pai, tá bonzinho, hein? – comentei dando risada. Ele podia fazer todo aquele papel de pai durão, que metia medo no genro, mas eu conhecia muito bem quem era James Potter; simplesmente um homem maravilhoso que sabia em quem podia confiar.

-Não abuse muito da sorte não, minha filha. – ele disse e sorriu. – Se vocês me dão licença...

* * *

><p>-Para onde nós estamos indo? – eu perguntei para Fred enquanto caminhávamos até uma parte mais afastada da rua.<p>

-Confia em mim? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para que eu pudesse pegá-la.

-Você não vai tirar um tapete voador do ar e começar a cantar, vai? – eu não sei por quê, mas sempre que alguém me faz essa pergunta eu me lembro dessa cena do Aladdin.

-O quê? – ele perguntou confuso. Acho que só funciona com trouxas...

-Nada não. – respondi rindo e pegando sua mão. Imediatamente o ar fresco a minha volta desapareceu e eu tive a sensação de estar passando por um tubo e mal conseguia respirar.

Mas nem mal começou e já tinha acabado.

-Que bonitinho! – exclamei batendo palmas e dando risada. – Minha primeira vez Aparatando! – O ser era a felicidade em pessoa e Fred apenas rolou os olhos. É eu causo isso nas pessoas.

-Vem. – Fred disse pegando minha mão e me arrastando até uma parte mais alta do que o lugar onde estávamos.

-Onde estamos? – perguntei confusa, olhando ao redor e vendo apenas a vasta escuridão e as estrelas do céu.

-Ottery St. Catchpole. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Pertinho de casa.

-Pertinho da sua casa, você quer dizer. – respondi sorrindo. – Eu moro em Londres, esqueceu-se, querido?

-Lógico que não. – ele respondeu rolando os olhos. –Não vai perguntar por que eu te trouxe aqui?

-Você tá aprendendo Legilimência é? – respondi apertando os olhos e fazendo uma cara engraçada.

-Só funciona com você. – Fred respondeu e se aproximou mais um pouco. – Só queria ficar um pouco de tempo com você... Domingo você volta para Hogwarts...

Só de pensar que as minhas férias estavam com os dias contados (só mais esse sábado para ser exata) já me dava uma tristeza.

Uma coisa era a escola com o seu namorado lá do seu lado todo dia; Outra totalmente diferente era o semestre seguinte, quando você vai estar praticamente sozinha com vários casais do seu lado.

Sinceramente, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro?

-E agora? Quem é que vai manter as sirigaitas longe de você? – perguntei rindo baixinho.

-Isso é outra coisa que nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse sério. – Al, eu sei que você tá levando tudo isso na brincadeira, mas eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que não é só isso que se passa na sua cabeça.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu te amo?" ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. – Não importa o tempo que passe, as pessoas que venham... Eu sempre vou te amar Alexis Lily Potter. E mesmo que você não acredite, eu vou arranjar um jeito de te provar isso todos os dias. Até os que você estiver longe de mim.

-Você é bom demais para mim. – respondi meio sem jeito, mas toda maravilhada.

-Não, não sou. – ele respondeu e passou os braços pela minha cintura. – É como eu já te disse: eu só sou assim para você. – e então me beijou apaixonadamente.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, cara! Simplesmente a melhor escola de Magia e Bruxaria de todos os tempos, ok? Não tem pra ninguém.<p>

Aquele 1º de Setembro chegou nublado, afinal, a horda de terror do tio Voldy lá ainda continuava.

-Fique de olho na Anne por mim, ok? – A Sra. Monroe me pediu um pouco antes de entrarmos na plataforma.

-Pode deixar. Eu não vou tirar meus olhos dela! – respondi sorrindo e passei um braço pelos ombros de Anne. – Preparada, garota?

-Aham. – ela murmurou olhando ao redor espantada. – Mas como nós chegamos à plataforma 9 ¾?

-Dá só uma olhadinha. – eu respondi apontando para Harry que corria em direção às plataformas 9 e 10.

Eu pude ver Anne fechando um pouco os olhos, temendo que Harry batesse com tudo contra a parede. O que não aconteceu, óbvio.

-Entendeu? – perguntei sorrindo e ela acenou com a cabeça. – Ok, então você pode ir. – disse e dei espaço para que ela pudesse tomar distância para correr. – Vejo você no verão, Jen! – gritei para minha amiga enquanto eu mesma empurrava minhas coisas.

* * *

><p>-Ó, que maravilha. – eu disse assim que entrei na minha cabine. – Será que devo me sentar com Anne ou com o pessoal do Sonserina?<p>

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione apenas rolaram os olhos.

-Você passou o ano passado inteiro querendo que eu namorasse o sei irmão e agora está assim? – Ginny me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você é tão inconstante.

-E quem foi que me disse para ir atrás de Ron, hein? – Hermione se juntou.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos e me sentei ao lado da janela, olhando para fora.

-Não se preocupe. – Harry disse me cutucando. – Prometemos que não vamos ficar jogando na sua cara, ta? – ele completou.

-É. Hermione e eu temos que fazer nosso trabalho de monitores daqui a pouco. – Ron disse tentando me confortar.

Eu apenas dei de ombros e voltei a olhar pela janela.

Eu não estava com inveja deles. Eu estava com inveja de ela não terem que ficar um ano inteiro separados, terem tempo para ficarem juntos e até, quem sabe, darem um perdido para poderem namorar. Enquanto isso, eu estaria no salão comunal fazendo meus deveres, sozinha...

Sei lá quanto tempo se passara, mas quando me dei por mim estava sozinha com Ginny na cabine.

-Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei confusa.

-Ron e Hermione foram para a reunião dos monitores. – ela disse dando de ombros. – Harry foi chamado por Slughorn, para algum tipo de reunião...

-Ah, ta. – respondi não me importando. – Ouvi falar que ele é o maior interesseiro. – comentei, com um sorriso. Gente, como eu adoro fofocar. Sou tão bandida.

-Sério? – Gin perguntou também excitada.

-Tio Pads comentou que ele sempre teve esses grupinhos... Clube do Slug ele disse, com todos os alunos mais influentes... A maior babaquice.

-Gente, que superficial. – ela disse rolando os olhos.

-É... E o pior é que minha mãe estava nele. – eu disse balançando a cabeça.

-NÃO!

-Aham! E agora acho que Harry também.

-Todo mundo fala o quanto você é parecida com sua mãe, mas você foi renegada como seu pai. – Gin comentou rindo.

-O que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora? – perguntei-lhe soando desesperada.

Nós nos entreolhamos e soltamos uma gargalhada.

* * *

><p><em>Ta curtinho, mas o tumblr não me deixa escrever mais. Então aqui está. E assim mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado.<em>

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Me desculpe, Fer, mas eu estava toda atrapalhada. Mals mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado deste. Beijos

**Lys Weasley:** Eu sei que te matei e essa era a minha intenção,ok? Ahahaha Como eu te disse, ta curto, mas a merda do tumblr não me deixa em paz! Lol. Beijoos!

**Letícia Malfoy Potter:**Ah, que mágico! Obrigada!


	8. Amar é

_-É... E o pior é que minha mãe estava nele. – eu disse balançando a cabeça._

_-NÃO!_

_-Aham! E agora acho que Harry também._

_-Todo mundo fala o quanto você é parecida com sua mãe, mas você foi renegada como seu pai. – Gin comentou rindo._

_-O que eu vou fazer da minha vida agora? – perguntei-lhe soando desesperada._

_Nós nos entreolhamos e soltamos uma gargalhada._

* * *

><p>-Tédio! – Ginny resmungou olhando para mim.<p>

-E o que quer que eu faça? – respondi rolando os olhos.

-Faça com que a gente chegue logo. – ela retrucou sorrindo. – Parece que Hogwarts está tão longe esse ano.

-Só se a gente Aparatasse diretamente para Hogsmeade – respondi sorrindo de lado – Mas não acho que podemos.

-Ainda temos que esperar dois anos. – Gin suspirou. – Tão injusto.

-Nem te contei, né? – eu disse de repente. – Eu Aparatei esses dias! – comentei sorrindo. – É tão estranho.

-Fred Aparatou com você? – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos. – Idiota! Eu sempre pedi, mas nem ele nem George quiseram.

Eu apenas sorri.

-Tive uma ideia! – disse de supetão. – A gente podia jogar 'Só Perguntas'!

-E isso seria...? – eu sempre me esqueço que Gin não conhece os jogos trouxas. Ela é puro-sangue.

-A gente só pode falar através de perguntas. – respondi dando de ombros. – Aí você se distrai um pouquinho enquanto esperamos pelos outros.

-Tá! – ela disse sorrindo. – E quem começa? – ela perguntou já sorrindo de lado, dizendo que o jogo começara.

-Mas já não foi você? – perguntei de volta imediatamente. Eu sempre era uma lesada nesse jogo.

-Foi? – caraca, ela era boa. Tinha as respostas na ponta da língua.

-Você não se lembra?

-Do quê?

Ai, que vaca! A coisa tá ficando feia pra mim.

-Acredita que eu esqueci? – eu já estava respirando um pouco mais rapidamente. Por que eu fui sugerir esse jogo mesmo?

-Esqueceu do quê? – Gin perguntou depois de uns dois segundos. Arrá! Eu não era a única!

Do lado de fora eu escutei a moça do carrinho de doces no corredor.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Você tem dinheiro?

-Eu tenho. E você?

-Pausa para comprar? – Ginny perguntou segurando o riso.

-Por que não? – respondi me levantando e abrindo a porta da cabine.

* * *

><p>-Achei que já era para Harry ter voltado. – eu comentei mais tarde, quando o céu já estava quase escurecendo. – Mas parece que a festa do Slughorn é boa mesmo. – completei dando de ombros.<p>

-O que? – Hermione perguntou confusa. – Mas a "festa" já tinha acabado quando nós terminamos a nossa ronda. – ela completou apontando para si mesma e Ron.

-Então onde será que Harry está? – Ginny perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Se bem o conheço, provavelmente fazendo algo que não deveria. – Ron disse rolando os olhos.

Eu sei lá porque, mas eu tenho quase que certeza de que ele está na mais repleta razão.

* * *

><p>Nós já estávamos no Salão Principal, e nada do Harry. Anúncio dos novos alunos (Alegria! Anne está na Grifinória!) e nada do Harry. Eu, mais do que nunca, já estava ficando super preocupada.<p>

-Quer. Parar. De. Comer? – Hermione disse batendo um livro no ombro de Ron a cada palavra. – Seu melhor amigo está sumido.

Esses dois nunca mudariam. Não importa quanto tempo se passasse e se eles estivessem juntos ou não.

-Olhe atrás de você, sua lunática. – Ron disse rolando os olhos e com a boca cheia.

Nós olhamos para a entrada do salão e lá estava Harry, com roupas ainda de trouxas e o nariz sangrando.

-Por que ele está sempre coberto de sangue? – eu perguntei retoricamente. Meu, pensa comigo. Ele está sempre desse jeito. É karma?

-Mas dessa vez parece que é dele mesmo. – Ginny comentou quando ele chegou mais perto de nós.

-Caramba, o que foi que fez no rosto? – Ron indagou, arregalando os olhos ao ver meu irmão de perto.

-Tem alguma coisa errada? – Harry se desesperou e levou as mãos ao rosto.

-Você está coberto de sangue. – Hermione disse.

-Venha cá... – Ginny o virou para o seu lado, umedeceu um guardanapo de pano e começou a limpar o rosto dele.

Aham, teria sido muito mais fácil ela ter usado um simples feitiço, sabe? Mas acho que ela não queria perder uma oportunidade de mimá-lo ou de apenas tocá-lo.

Inconscientemente, rolei os olhos.

-Obrigado. – Harry agradeceu e sorriu para ela. – Como está meu nariz?

-Normal. – eu respondi confusa. – Por que haveria de ter algum problema?

-E onde você estava? – Hermione se intrometeu. – Ficamos apavorados.

-Menos Ron. Ele continuou comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Ginny disse se virando para o irmão e sorrindo. Este por sua vez apenas lançou-a um olhar fulminante, o qual Ginny respondeu dando-lhe a língua.

-Depois eu falo. – Harry disse olhando ao redor.

Eu achei que, talvez, esse ano os segredinhos entre os três fossem parar, mas parece que certas coisas não mudam, e eu sei dizer quando não me querem na conversa, então nem o forcei a dizer nada.

* * *

><p>O primeiro dia parecia estar se arrastando. Esse ano não tínhamos tio Pads como professor, então nenhuma aula era divertida como ano passado.<p>

Como eu invejava Fred e George naquele momento.

O choque da noite anterior havia sido quando Dumbledore disse –em seu tradicional discurso de boas vindas- que Slughorn seria o nosso novo professor de Poções e (pasmem) Snape era quem estava no cargo de nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano.

Para nós não havia maior loucura do que isso. Querer que Snape (antigo Comensal da Morte, o professor mais horrível de toda escola, o cara que cuspia no chão onde os alunos pisavam –exceto os que eram da Sonserina-) ser o novo mestre de uma matéria tão importante. E em ano de N.O.M. Eu estou muito mais do que ferrada. Podem apostar!

-Dá pra acreditar na nossa sorte? – Ginny murmurou para mim um pouco antes da aula de DCAT começar. Graças a Merlin, Snape ainda não havia chegado na sala.

-Eu nem falo mais nada. – disse chacoalhando a cabeça. – É cada uma que me aparece nessa escola. Primeiro o professor que tinha o Voldy na cabeça, depois um fanfarrão que não sabia merda nenhuma, finalmente um professor decente, mas a porcaria do Conselho ficou com medinho do Malfoy e meio que "vetou" tio Moony conosco, aí aparece um que era pra ser um ex-Auror, mas na verdade era um Comensal que havia tomado Poção Polissuco. No ano passado foi a cara de sapo que não ensinava coisa alguma. E agora Snape! – realmente, o histórico de professores de DCAT em Hogwarts estava uma lástima. Tirando tio Moony, claro.

-O que podemos esperar para o ano que vem? – Ginny perguntou retoricamente. – Comensais nos dando aula?

-Eu não duvido de mais nada na minha vida, amiga. – respondi suspirando e me virando para frente da sala ao ver Severus Snape entrando.

Hora da tortura.

* * *

><p>O resto da semana foi igualmente tenso, com sessões de torturas diárias com Snape, seguida de uma hora de Transfiguração, uma de História da Magia e uma de Adivinhação. Aliás, por que eu tenho essa matéria mesmo? Ano que vem eu vou eliminá-la totalmente! Fala sério. Até eu tenho mais visões que aquela professora maluca. E olha que eu sou nova nessas coisas. Depois do almoço nós tínhamos mais duas horas de Poções (e entrar naquela masmorra depois do almoço me dava um sono do caramba), uma de Herbologia, uma de Feitiços e, para finalizar, uma de Trato de Criaturas. Eu adoro o Hagrid, não me entendam mal, mas eu mal posso esperar para eliminar esta matéria também. Eu estava ficando super carregada e ainda era a primeira semana de aula.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hoje é sábado! – eu exclamei me sentando num sofá da sala comunal por volta da meia-noite. – Não preciso acordar cedo, por isso não tenho pressa para dormir.<p>

-Hoje é o seu aniversário! – Harry cantarolou olhando para mim e sorrindo. – Feliz aniversário, tampinha.

-O amor que você sente por mim é palpável. – respondi de volta, sorrindo. – Obrigada. Cadê o meu presente?

-Interesseira. – ele respondeu. – Mas o pior é que eu comprei um mesmo.

-É porque você não consegue viver sem mimar a sua irmãzinha. – respondi me levantando e o abraçando. – Apesar de todos os seus esforços para disfarçar, você não consegue viver sem mim.

-Seu ego vai explodir, pequena. – ele disse me abraçando de volta. Sei lá porque, mas eu sempre gostei quando Harry me chamava de "pequena". Era um apelido carinhoso que ele tinha para mim. E aí de alguém se me chamasse daquele jeito. Só Harry podia fazê-lo **(N/A: exatamente o que eu faço com a minha irmã. Eu dei um apelido pra ela e só eu posso chamá-la desse jeito)**.

* * *

><p>-Acorda, mocréia. – escutei alguém sussurrando em meu ouvido.<p>

-Vai xingar a vó. – respondi me virando para o outro lado e puxando a coberta para cima da minha cabeça.

-Então tudo bem... – Ginny comentou se afastando. – Mas o que eu faço com todos esses presentes aqui? – ela perguntou.

Imediatamente eu abri os olhos e saltei para fora da cama.

-Me dá! Me dá! Me dá! – eu disse em puro êxtase.

Ginny simplesmente riu e começou a me passar vários embrulhinhos.

* * *

><p>-Eu, como uma boa amiga, guardei o melhor para o final. – ela disse me entregando um último pacote. – Espero que goste.<p>

Olhei para ela sorrindo e rasguei o papel imediatamente. Sou a delicadeza em pessoa.

-Gin, é lindo! – respondi ao ver um pequeno porta-retrato com uma foto de nós duas que foi tirada um pouco antes de irmos para o aniversário da Jenny. – Obrigada. – disse abraçando-a.

-Disponha. – ela disse sorrindo.

No mesmo instante, Hermione bateu na porta do nosso quarto com um envelope na mão.

-Al, essa carta chegou pra você. - ela disse entrando.

Caminhei até ela e reconheci a caligrafia desleixada de Fred do lado de fora. Abri um sorriso na hora.

-Agora é o momento em que ela se exclui de todos nós e fica no mundinho dela onde só existem Alexis e Fred. – Ginny disse segurando a risada.

Eu simplesmente dei-lhe a língua e abri o envelope com a minha delicadeza de sempre.

**Há exatamente um ano, eu estava me sentindo o ser mais atrapalhado e abobado do mundo. Ainda não faço ideia de como consegui falar com você sem nem ao menos demonstrar toda a minha hesitação.**

Sorri e relembrei de como eu estava me sentindo meio emo naquele dia e de Fred vindo atrás de mim.

_-Posso acompanhá-la? – ele perguntou quando me alcançou._

_-Claro. – respondi olhando para meus pés e então recomecei a andar, desta vez junto de Fred, mas num silêncio absoluto. - Eu acho que você não deveria andar com uma 'louca', afinal o que acha que as pessoas vão dizer? – perguntei depois de alguns minutos de uma caminhada sem destino certo._

_-Esqueceu que os Weasleys são os maiores traidores do sangue? – disse Fred sorrindo de lado. – Definitivamente eu não ligo para que os outros possam pensar de mim. E nem você deveria. _

**Há exatamente um ano, eu tentava consolar a menina que mais tarde viria a se tornar minha namorada.**

_Fred me abraçou e tentou me consolar._

_-Não se preocupe. Eles vão perceber que estão errados._

_-Vão mesmo? Porque eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – disse olhando-o nos olhos._

_-Como eu não percebi isso antes? – sussurrou Fred mais para si mesmo, não sendo bem sucedido._

_-Percebeu o que? – perguntei ainda olhando em seus olhos._

_-Que seus olhos são tão bonitos. – ele respondeu segurando meu olhar._

**Parece que faz tanto tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo parece que não. Não dá pra entender muito bem.**

**Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda sustento o que te disse naquele dia: seus olhos são tão bonitos. **

**Não importa quanto tempo passe, as pessoas que venham... Você sempre será a mais importante para mim; a dona do meu coração.**

**Posso não ser a pessoa mais romântica da face da Terra (e você não me deixa mentir), mas eu sempre tento ser quando se trata de você, Allie.**

**Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor, resgata em mim sentimentos que nunca pensei que fosse capaz de ter. Não mudaria nada se tivesse a oportunidade. **

**Também sei que não sou o maior poeta de todos os tempos, mas como é para você eu sempre tento o meu melhor, então eu escrevi o seguinte poema para você (qualquer coisa é só fingir que eu nunca fiz isso.).**

_**Amar,**_

_**É quando já não dá pra disfarçar**_

_**Tudo muda de valor**_

_**Tudo faz lembrar você.**_

_**Amar,**_

_**É a lua ser a luz do seu olhar**_

_**Prata que caiu no mar**_

_**Suspirar sem perceber**_

_**Respirar o ar que é você**_

_**Acordar sorrindo**_

_**Ter o dia todo pra te ver.**_

_**O amor é um furacão**_

_**Surge no coração**_

_**Sem ter licença pra entrar**_

_**Tempestade de desejos**_

_**Um eclipse no final de um beijo.**_

_**O amor é estação**_

_**É inverno, é verão**_

_**É como um raio de sol**_

_**Que aquece e tira o medo **_

_**De enfrentar os riscos**_

_**Se entregar...**_

_**Amar,**_

_**É envelhecer querendo te abraçar**_

_**Dedilhar num violão**_

_**A canção pra te ninar.**_

_**Suspirar sem perceber**_

_**Respirar o ar que é você**_

_**Acordar sorrindo**_

_**Ter o dia todo pra te ver.**_

_**O amor é um furacão**_

_**Surge no coração**_

_**Sem ter licença pra entrar**_

_**Tempestade de desejos**_

_**Um eclipse no final de um beijo.**_

_**O amor é estação**_

_**É inverno, é verão**_

_**É como um raio de sol**_

_**Que aquece e tira o medo **_

_**De enfrentar os riscos**_

_**Se entregar...**_

**Ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei. **

**Só queria te desejar um feliz aniversário. E te dizer que te amo muito.**

**Te espero no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, tudo bem? Então a gente pode comemorar mais propriamente.**

**Te amo,**

**Fred.**

* * *

><p><em>Tipo assim, posso ter um namorado como ele? Onde eu acho?<em>

_De todo modo, aqui está mais um capítulo e espero que tenham gostado apesar da demora._

_Eu sei que disse que ia ter um concurso pra ver quem seria a namorada do George, mas devido ao _epic fail_ (só teve uma pessoa que queria mesmo) e eu já deveria ter dado a resposta, eu vou dar uma última chance. Sei lá. Se quiserem vão lá, se não, tanto faz. Mas assim, escolham um capítulo (FBH ou OTSS) e cliquem em CONTATO. Me digam qual capítulo é e porque. No final, coloquem um nome fake, ok?_

_Então é isso aí! Beijos_

**Nina Potter:** rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Lys Weasley:** Ok, fangirl número 1. Aqui está a continuação! Depois que eu sai do Twitter e do Tumblr eu consegui escrever, tá vendo só? Há! E olha só, minha filha, eu to querendo HWH pra ontem, tá? xD GTTF é daqui a pouco, não se preocupe! Beijos!


	9. Untitled

_Ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei. _

_Só queria te desejar um feliz aniversário. E te dizer que te amo muito._

_Te espero no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, tudo bem? Então a gente pode comemorar mais propriamente._

_Te amo,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p>-Qual é a previsão do tempo para amanhã? – Ginny perguntou se sentando ao meu lado, no salão comunal.<p>

-Quem você pensa que eu sou? O INPE? – respondi levantando meus olhos do livro de Transfiguração. Como esse ano eu não tinha namorado para me distrair, infelizmente, resolvi dedicar meu tempo livre para estudar. Hermione não poderia estar mais feliz. – Sabe que não funciona assim, Gin. – completei rolando os olhos.

-Então suba e vá dormir. Amanhã você me diz. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Acho que foi uma indireta do tipo "não quero te ver até amanhã. Suba para que eu possa passar um tempo com seu irmão". Ou algo do tipo.

-Vou simplesmente te ignorar. – disse voltando o olhar para o livro.

-Sabe que não pode, Alexis. – Ginny passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me abraçou. – Você me ama.

-Acho que me confundiu com um tal de Harry Potter. – respondi segurando o riso. – Nós temos o mesmo sobrenome, mas eu sou a _Alexis_.

Gin rolou os olhos.

-É melhor me dizer a previsão do tempo de amanhã, Potter. Ou terá de dormir com os olhos abertos. – ameaçou.

-Agora me confundiu com alguém que liga. – disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

* * *

><p>Depois da entrada espalhafatosa de Harry no banquete de boas vindas, algo que ele dissera não saíra da minha mente: a forma do Patrono de Tonks havia mudado.<p>

Eu nunca ouvira falar sobre isso, nem sequer imaginara se era possível. Talvez estivesse aí o motivo de este assunto ficar rondando meus pensamentos. Acho que nem deveria dar tanta importância, mas eu não tinha nada mais com o que me preocupar.

-Professora? – eu chamei logo após uma das aulas de Transfiguração. – Será que poderia falar com a senhora por um momento?

McGonagall apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Em que posso ajudá-la, Potter? – ela perguntou sentando-se.

-É mais uma pergunta sobre Defesa, - comecei meio receosa. – Mas quem sabe a senhora não possa me ajudar?

-Ora, então por que não pergunte para Severus? – ela questionou confusa. – Garanto que ele poderá te responder.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e tive certeza de que havia ficado vermelha.

-Não é por nada, Professora, - respondi tentando esconder a vergonha, - mas tento ao máximo não precisar perguntar algo ao Professor Snape.

McGonagall se reclinou um pouco sobre a mesa.

-Entendo. Pois então pergunte. Farei o possível para tentar respondê-la.

Sorri.

-Harry havia comentado que o Patrono de Tonks mudou. Nunca soube que isso era possível. Já procurei em alguns livros, mas ainda não achei nada. Então gostaria de saber se a senhora pode me dizer como isso é possível.

* * *

><p>Naquela tarde haveria a seleção do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Não que eu fosse participar, mas estava lá para dar apoio moral a Ron e Ginny. É, eu sou uma boa cunhada.<p>

-Será que dessa vez ele vai ficar menos nervoso? – Hermione perguntou apreensiva, olhando para Ron sentado em sua vassoura aguardando a vez dos goleiros.

-Espero que sim. – respondi com um sorriso. – Ele é bom, mas o nervosismo o atrapalha.

-Eu sei – ela disse respirando fundo.

Aos poucos as pessoas iam saindo do campo e subiam até as arquibancadas, todos esperando a seleção dos goleiros.

Finalmente a vez de Ron havia chegado e ele me parecia meio verde.

-Vamos lá, Ron! Você consegue. – eu murmurei e Hermione, ao meu lado, prendeu a respiração.

Katie Bell jogou a Goles primeiro. Ron defendeu.

Mais três lançamentos e Ron pegou todos até que chegara a vez de Ginny. Harry apitou e ela lançou a Goles; Ron voou para um lado, mas no meio do caminho percebeu que a bola estava indo para o outro lado.

-Merlin! – eu exclamei prendendo o fôlego.

Ron deu meia volta e ainda conseguiu defender no últimos instantes.

-ISSO! – Hermione gritou ao meu lado, dando pulos.

Por mim, a seleção poderia para por aí, mas Cormac McLaggen ia fazer o maior escarcéu de todos os tempos de Hogwarts...

O idiota se posicionou e defendeu 1, 2, 3, 4... Puta que pariu! Ele era bom mesmo! Ia atrás das bolas sem titubear, sem pensar... Perigo para Ron.

Novamente, Ginny se preparou para o lançamento e quando Harry apitou a bola saíra da mão dela com força, mas McLaggen estava na direção dela, não precisaria nem sair do lugar.

-_Confundus_– eu ouvi alguém sussurrando e no instante seguinte McLaggen estava no outro canto dos três aros e Ginny marcara o gol.

-Mas o que? – perguntei confusa olhando ao redor e vi Hermione sorrindo de soslaio. –Foi você! – acusei-a.

-Eu o que? – ela perguntou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-Não se preocupe. É nosso segredinho. – respondi sorrindo e ela riu.

* * *

><p>-Espera, deixe-me ver se entendi. – Harry disse mais tarde quando estávamos sentados na sala comunal. – O Patrono de Tonks pode ter mudado porque ela está apaixonada. É isso mesmo?<p>

-Foi o que McGonagall supôs. – respondi dando de ombros – É super normal a forma de o Patrono ter a ver com a pessoa que mais ama... Tipo mamãe e papai. – completei.

-Mas... Por que o Patrono dela seria de um cachorro? – Harry ainda estava confuso. – Será que...

-Será que o que? – Ginny perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Tio Pads! – Harry exclamou de supetão. – A forma do Animagus dele é de um cachorro!

-Você não acha que Tonks estaria apaixonada pelo próprio primo, não é? – Hermione perguntou.

-E por que não? Eles nem cresceram juntos... E Sirius é primo da _mãe_ dela. – Ron disse concordando com Harry.

-Isso é ridículo! – eu disse me levantando do sofá e andando até a lareira. – A não ser...

Parei de falar e apenas sorri.

-O que? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Gente, não tem nada a ver com Tio Padfoot! – pausei mais um momento para ver se eles haviam entendido o que eu dissera. – Ah, qual é! Está tão na cara! - Eles continuaram me olhando como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta. – TIO MOONY! – gritei dando risada. – Não é óbvio? Eles estão quase o tempo todo juntos, vivem discutindo por bobeira...

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny olharam para mim estupefatos.

-Eu juro que não tinha parado pra pensar nisso! – Harry murmurou ainda confuso.

-Ah, eles foram um casal tão bonitinho! – Ginny exclamou.

-Também acho! – Hermione disse dando uma risadinha.

-Se eles tiverem um filho, aposto que será um Metamorfomago como Tonks. – eu sugeri.

* * *

><p><em>Sei que está curto pra caramba, mas é como eu disse no Twitter: Eu vou parar por aqui e escrever outro pra tentar postar mais pro fim da semana, que tal?<em>

_Desculpem-me pela demora também, mas eu estou meio brigada com a minha inspiração e a gente está se acertando só agora!_

_Outra coisa! Comentei com vocês que eu fui pra Londres? Lol. MUITO perfeito lá! Quero MUITO voltar! Lol_

**Nina****Potter:** Muito fofo, né? É uma música muito linda de uma banda... Roupa Nova, conhece? Minha mãe adora e eu cresci ouvindo, então sou apaixonada por eles, mesmo não sendo da minha época.

**Lys****Weasley:**Eu não sei! Eu também quero um, sabe, Lys! Eu também vou ficar sozinha pra sempre... E a culpa é das fanfictions, ok? Eu sou um caso perdido! E me diz: Quando você quer WSUGY? Lol

**V****Weasley****Malfoy:** Desculpe a demora, Fer! Lol. Foi mal mesmo! Então, né? Onde eu faço um download de um namorado assim? Porque né... Sem comentários!


	10. Sempre em Hogsmeade

_-Eu juro que não tinha parado pra pensar nisso! – Harry murmurou ainda confuso._

_-Ah, eles foram um casal tão bonitinho! – Ginny exclamou._

_-Também acho! – Hermione disse dando uma risadinha._

_-Se eles tiverem um filho, aposto que será um Metamorfomago como Tonks. – eu sugeri._

* * *

><p>-Espere. Está querendo me dizer que agora você faz parte do Clube do Slug? – perguntei assustada olhando para Ginny.<p>

-Aham. – ela respondeu rolando os olhos. – Ele me viu jogando uma azaração em um garoto do 6º ano e disse que foi a melhor que ela já vira.

-Ele está é querendo me deixar sozinha. – resmunguei sentando-me no sofá.

-Se Slughorn soubesse do que você é capaz, já estaria lá dentro. – Ginny comentou sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Prefiro ficar com Ron, obrigada. – respondi dando-lhe um sorriso.

* * *

><p>A neve caia e ia se acumulando no peitoril do lado de fora da janela. Esse era o clima para o primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade, não que eu estivesse reclamando, pois já era um milagre deixarem-nos sair da escola.<p>

-Alexis? – Anne me chamou, abrindo um pouco a porta do meu quarto. – Posso entrar?

-Claro. – respondi tirando o olhar da janela e Anne entrou. – Fala aí, garota.

-Você vai pra Hogsmeade? – ela perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

Doce, doce Anne.

-Sim, senhora. – respondi sorrindo. – Quer alguma coisa? – Ela se aproximou um pouquinho. – Não precisa ter medo. Eu não mordo. – disse segurando a risada. Esses alunos do primeiro ano era mesmo medrosos. Achavam que os mais velhos iriam comê-los, ou algo do tipo.

-Você poderia trazer uns Sapos de Chocolate pra mim? – ela perguntou se apoiando num dos postes da minha cama. – Acho que Jen iria gostar.

-Dá pra comprar no trem quando estivermos voltando, sabia? – sugeri, confusa.

-Eu sei. – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou mandar através de Fawkes.

-Fawkes? – dei uma engasgada.

-É... Minha coruja.

Quais eram as chances de uma coruja de uma nascida trouxa ter o mesmo nome da Fênix do diretor?

* * *

><p>NUNCA queiram estar no meio de dois casais. Mesmo que estes sejam seus amigos. Vai por mim.<p>

Se você disser que eu estava com eles porque queria, eu te arrebento. Não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer, pois Neville e Luna estavam num encontro. **Um****com****o****outro**. É, também não sei de onde isso surgiu.

-Alexis, aquele ali não é o Fred? – Harry perguntou apontando para um ser ruivo mais a nossa frente.

Meu coração deu uma acelerada e eu forcei um pouco a visão.

-Não. É o George. – respondi ainda sorrindo. Isso não significava que Fred estivesse lá, mas a esperança é a última que morre, certo?

-Allie! – George disse todo sorridente, abrindo os braços para que pudesse me abraçar, o que eu fiz quando cheguei perto dele. – Senti sua falta. – ele completou.

Espere! Ele estava mesmo pensando que eu ia cair nessa? Ele realmente imaginou que eu iria pensar que esse era Fred? Ah, tenha dó!

-Boa tentativa, George. – disse dando uma risada.

-Você não tem graça. – ele respondeu me soltando e rindo. – Passou no teste, agora, entre lá e receba seu prêmio. – disse por fim apontando para o Três Vassouras.

Saí correndo em direção ao bar e, ao abrir a porta, vi Fred sentado numa mesa de canto tomando um copo de cerveja amanteigada e não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Frederick Weasley! – eu disse, passando-me por alguém furiosa e fui me aproximando de onde ele estava sentado. – Realmente pensou que eu não saberia diferenciar vocês dois? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

-Em minha defesa, eu tentei impedi-lo. – ele respondeu sério.

-Eu não quero saber. – falei ainda "brava" e Fred suspirou.

-Allie... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

-Fique quieto. – disse me aproximando mais dele e o beijando.

Fred ficou surpreso no começo, mas logo superou o choque e me puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que eu caísse sentada em seu colo e deixou seus braços ao meu redor.

Como sempre, eu sei lá quanto tempo se passara até que nos separamos, mas imagino que tenha sido, no máximo, cinco minutos.

-Por que você sempre gosta de me assustar desse jeito? – Fred perguntou com sua testa colada a minha e ainda me abraçando pela cintura.

-É legal. – eu respondi sorrindo e dando-lhe um selinho. – Estava com saudades.

-Eu também. – ele disse me apertando um pouco mais contra ele. – E como foi de aniversário?

-Foi ótimo, senhor Poeta. – sorri ao lembrar-me da carta que Fred me mandara.

-Ah, - ele ficou vermelho. – Então, né...?

Nossa, como Fred ficava fofo quando estava com vergonha. Acho que nunca o havia visto deste jeito.

-Larga de ser bobo, amor! – disse dando uma risadinha. – Eu amei. O poema é lindo.

* * *

><p>Fred e eu fomos dar uma volta por Hogsmeade, como costumávamos fazer quando ele estava em Hogwarts.<p>

Não sei quanto a ele, mas eu sentia falta disso. Sentia falta de tê-lo comigo e acabava por me ver sozinha.

Ora, Hogwarts já não era mais a mesma sem Fred.

-Agora me diga o que o senhor faz aqui. – perguntei sorrindo para ele enquanto andávamos pelo caminho que levava à Cabana dos Gritos, de mãos dadas.

-George e eu estávamos pensando em abrir uma loja aqui em Hogsmeade. – ele comentou com pouco caso.

-Sério? – perguntei maravilhada. – Mas isso é ótimo, Fred! – eu soei mais empolgada do que nunca. Não me julguem.

-Acha mesmo? – ele perguntou sorrindo e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Mas eu também não disse que viria para podermos comemorar propriamente seu aniversário?

Me digam: tenho o melhor namorado do mundo ou o quê?

Sorri e me apoiei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, mas Fred me interceptou e juntou nossos lábios com vontade.

Senti suas mãos se desvencilhando das minhas e indo para a minha cintura e de lá escorregando para a curva da minha bunda e me levantando.

-Isso é que é preguiça de abaixar, hein? – murmurei me separando o mínimo possível dele.

-Eu agradeceria se você não deixasse só meus braços sustentarem o peso. – ele respondeu e deu-me um selinho rápido.

-Vou simplesmente ignorar o fato de que você me chamou de gorda. – disse fazendo bico e prendendo minhas pernas ao redor da cintura de Fred.

-Muito gorda com seus 45 kg. – ele disse rolando os olhos.

-Eu 'tô mais pra 60 kg, isso sim! – resmunguei, bufando.

-Que fofo. Quatro arrobas. – ele comentou rindo. E muito, devo dizer.

-Primeiro me chama de gorda e depois de vaca. O romantismo está no ar. – prendi o riso.

-Eu já disse que tento. – Fred deu de ombros e eu simplesmente rolei os olhos.

-Vamos, bonitinho. Continuemos nosso passeio. – eu disse tentando me soltar dele, o que foi irrelevante.

-Bonitinho? – ele reclamou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Bonitinho, Alexis? Bonitinho é o feio arrumadinho, amor.

-Não se preocupe. Eu te amo mesmo assim. – respondi dando-lhe um beijo no rosto rapidamente e saí correndo, conseguindo me soltar.

-ALEXIS! – Fred gritou e saiu correndo atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>-Mas eu não quero ir embora. – choraminguei abraçada a Fred, quase que chegando ao caminho que levava de volta à Hogwarts.<p>

-Daqui a pouco é o feriado de Natal Aí você vai lá pra casa. – ele disse acariciando minha cabeça.

-Você não quer ficar escondido no meu quarto, debaixo da Capa de Harry? – perguntei olhando para ele com um sorriso maroto.

-A oferta me parece tentadora, mas sabe que não podemos. – Fred retrucou fazendo uma cara triste.

-Essa carinha não me ajuda em nada. – cruzei os braços e fechei a cara.

-Você por inteira não me ajuda. – Fred disse piscando e com um sorriso malicioso.

-Weasley! – exclamei ficando vermelha e ele apenas riu.

-Estou sendo realista

-Está sendo pervertido, isso sim. – respondi rolando os olhos enquanto Fred ainda ria.

-Não tenho culpa, Allie. – ele disse com um sorriso inocente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Desse jeito você acaba com a minha inocência.

-Faz-me rir. – Fred respondeu e então, para minha surpresa, me beijou de supetão.

A intensidade do beijo foi aumentando (graças à Merlin estávamos indo por um caminho que ninguém fazia) e dei um gemido baixo. As coisas que esse Fred Weasley me faz...

Quando o ar se tornou necessário, nos separamos relutantemente.

-O que você dizia sobre sua inocência? – Fred perguntou, um pouco sem fôlego ainda.

-Que você me faz perdê-la. – respondi marotamente.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Allie. – ele retrucou e eu dei de ombros. Sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando e ambos sabíamos que ainda tinha muito chão pela frente até chagarmos lá. – Agora, realmente, você precisa ir. Já está ficando tarde e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. – Fred disse sério. – Não se preocupe. O tempo vai passar mais rápido. – ele completou quando eu fiz menção de reclamar.

-Tá bom. – suspirei contrariada.

-Tá parecendo uma garotinha mimada, amor.

-Você já viu o namorado que eu tenho? – respondi de volta fazendo-lhe rir. - Mas está certo. Preciso ir mesmo embora ou nunca mais eu poderei voltar pra Hogsmeade. – Fred apenas rolou os olhos.

-Te amo. – ele sussurrou me abraçando e me beijou levemente.

-Também te amo.

* * *

><p><em>Eu sei que eu deveria ter postado no final da semana passada, mas eu fiquei corrida esse final de semana então nem deu tempo, mas aqui estou eu!<em>

_E esse só tem Fralexis. Não dá pra reclamar, viu?_

_Espero que tenham gostado._

**Lys****Weasley:**Eita, esse teve Fralexis, Lys! Uhul! E aí, demorei pra postar? Btw, mum, por que você está com ciúmes do tio Moony? Nem comece! Rsrsrs

**Nina****Potter:** Obrigada... Duas vezes. xD

**V****Weasley****Malfoy:** Fer! Menina... nem comento! O concurso foi o maior fracasso... Só teve uma mensagem... E aí... Sei lá o que eu faço! GENTE, O AUTOR DA MENSAGEM, ME CONTATE DE NOVO, OK? AGORA NÃO PRECISA SER EM ANON. Ahsuash. Meninaaaa! Londres é TU-DO! Eu simplesmente amei! Quero voltar pra lá! E eu fui na Plataforma 9 ¾ *-*


	11. Quadribol

_-Tá parecendo uma garotinha mimada, amor._

_-Você já viu o namorado que eu tenho? – respondi de volta fazendo-lhe rir. - Mas está certo. Preciso ir mesmo embora ou nunca mais eu poderei voltar pra Hogsmeade. – Fred apenas rolou os olhos._

_-Te amo. – ele sussurrou me abraçando e me beijou levemente._

_-Também te amo. _

* * *

><p>Eu poderia dizer que Hogsmeade fora ótimo... E até foi. Isso é, antes de chegar de volta à Hogwarts.<p>

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, as coisas estavam mais estranhas do que nunca esse ano.

Assim que coloquei os pés dentro da escola, fui procurar por Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione e qual não foi minha surpresa ao vê-los saindo da sala da Professora McGonagall?

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei correndo na direção deles. – Já disse para me chamarem se forem aprontar algo.

Harry apenas rolou os olhos e vi os olhares sérios dos outros.

-Antes fosse isso. – Hermione comentou um pouco assustada, fazendo com que Ron passasse o braço por seus ombros.

-Katie Bell foi amaldiçoada. – Harry finalmente disse.

Esse menino precisava aprender a dar notícias desse tipo sem causar um baque nas pessoas.

-Como assim? – perguntei. Assim que me recuperei do susto.

-Nós estávamos voltando pra cá e ela estava na nossa frente discutindo com uma amiga. – Ginny começou a explicar. – De repente, ela deu um grito, ficou suspensa no ar por uns instantes depois caiu no chão... Imóvel.

-Ela tocou em algum tipo de colar amaldiçoado... – Ron comentou. – Mas não fazemos nem ideia de quem possa ter dado isto a ela.

-Eu tenho. – Harry disse com convicção.

Desde que voltamos para Hogwarts, Harry tem suspeitas de que Draco Malfoy se tornou um Comensal da Morte, o que eu acho ridículo. Quero dizer, esse garoto era patético!

Eu simplesmente rolei os olhos. Estava cansada demais para discutir qualquer coisa que fosse.

-Me digam, - comecei, querendo ignorar completamente qualquer assunto ligado a Voldemort e Comensais da Morte. – Por que sempre que alguma coisa acontece por aqui, vocês estão envolvidos?

-E eu repito o que disse para Professora McGonagall. – Ron disse suspirando. – Acredite, eu tenho me perguntado isso pelos últimos seis anos.

* * *

><p><em>Uma multidão se formava ao redor da Torre de Astronomia. Coisa boa não poderia ser, afinal, todos estavam com olhares preocupados nos rostos.<em>

_Puxando e empurrando, tentei me aproximar da frente, mas parecia que ninguém deixaria._

_Esquivando-me um pouco pude ver um corpo estirado no chão. Não! Não poderia haver nenhuma morte! Isto não era para ter acontecido._

_A curiosidade de saber quem era estava me matando, mas parece que não ia ser tão fácil assim._

_-Alexis! – ouvi alguém me chamando e, quando olhei para trás, dei de cara com Fred, um tanto machucado –devo dizer-, mas inteiro._

_-Graças a Merlin você está bem! – disse o abraçando. – Estava tão preocupada._

_-Eu também! – ele disse afagando meu cabelo. – Nunca mais desapareça desse jeito. – ele completou se separando e me olhando nos olhos._

_Sorri de lado e fechei a distância que havia entre nós e o beijei._

Abri os olhos para dar de encontro com a escuridão do meu quarto.

Vamos recapitular: Uma morte, Fred estava bem. Ok. Mas quem morrera? Eu precisava saber quem era!

Até onde eu sabia, poderia ser qualquer um... Minha mãe, meu pai, Tio Pads ou Tio Moony... Harry... Ginny... Acho que eu não poderia suportar tal perda.

Sabendo que esta dúvida não me deixaria dormir por bastante tempo, levantei-me da cama e fui até a Sala Comunal, que se encontrava vazia.

Olhei para o relógio que lá havia e constatei que se passava das 3 da manhã. Com certeza estaria me sentindo um lixo na hora das aulas, mas que se dane. Não estou tentando impressionar ninguém com a minha aparência mesmo. Afinal, meu namorado estava na casa dele naquele momento, provavelmente tendo um sono sem perturbações... Como eu o invejava.

* * *

><p>O dia ia surgindo para mais um jogo de Quadribol. Oh, que maravilha. Sintam minha empolgação nas alturas.<p>

Sinceramente? Eu não estava ligando muito para aquele jogo. Fred não estaria lá (motivo secreto pelo qual eu sempre assistira aos jogos) e eu tinha muito mais coisas na cabeça do que um jogo. Tipo, estudar para os NOMs. Mas quando eu disse isso para Ginny, ela simplesmente rolou os olhos e me forçou a sair da cama (sob a ameaça de uma azaração) e me arrastou escadaria a baixo para poder tomar café.

Achando que meus momentos de refém acabavam por aí, senti-me um pouco mais relaxada, mas quando menos esperava, a nossa cara Srta. Weasley já estava me arrastando pelo pulso novamente e indo em direção ao campo de Quadribol.

-Ginny, por favor. – reclamei. – Me deixe em paz.

-Alexis, nem Hermione está preocupada com os estudos no momento. – ela disse se virando para mim e andando de costas por um momento. – E está na arquibancada.

-Lógico. – respondi rolando os olhos. – É o namorado dela que está como goleiro. – completei jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto Ginny continuava a me puxar, ignorando totalmente minhas tentativas de escapar.

-Quer parar? Eu não vou deixar você voltar para o dormitório e enfiar a cara nos livros enquanto tem um jogo de Quadribol. Grifinória versus Sonserina. – ela continuou como se eu nunca tivesse dito nada. – Seu pai, Sirius e Fred me matariam se eu deixasse que tal coisa acontecesse... Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Ginny disse parando de caminhar. – Se você se animar e realmente torcer hoje, eu prometo que estudarei para os NOMs com você.

-Promete? – ainda não estava me sentindo inteiramente a vontade de assistir Quadribol, mas eu poderia tentar.

-Prometo!

-Então tá. – respondi sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Tudo estava indo muito bem, ignorando os fatos de Zacharias Smith estar narrando o jogo e Malfoy não estar por lá.<p>

-Harry diz que assim ele tem mais chances de bolar algum plano. – Hermione disse sobre os gritos das torcidas.

-Ele tem de parar. Está ficando chato. – respondi e Mione apenas concordou com a cabeça. – VAI, RON! – ela gritou e vibrou quando o ruivo agarrou a Goles.

De repente, a nova versão de Weasley is our king começou a ser cantada:

-_Weasley __is __our __King,_

_Weasley __is __our __King,_

_He __didn't __let __the __Quaffle __in_

_Weasley __is __our __King._

_Weasley __can __save __anything,_

_He __never __leaves __a __single __ring,_

_That's __why __Gryffindors __all __sing:_

_Weasley __is __our __King._

Para mim, aquilo foi apenas para que Ron se sentisse mais confiante.

-Parece que a torcida aceita a imposição de Potter a colocar seus amigos no time. – Smith disse. – Aposto que se Fred e George Weasley estivessem na escola, eles continuariam sendo os Batedores, para a felicidade de Alexis, que não me parece muito bem. – ele completou com um sorriso um tanto maldoso.

-Smith! Narre o jogo! – McGonagall disse furiosa.

Esse idiota não perde por esperar.

* * *

><p>No final tudo acaba bem. Se não está bem, então não é o final.<p>

Apesar de toda a palhaçada de Smith ao narrar o jogo de Quadribol, nós ganhamos a partida com louvor e, no final, Ginny ainda colidiu com a arquibancada onde o narrador ficava e deu a gloriosa desculpa que não conseguiu parar a vassoura.

Madame Hooch fingiu que acreditou.

* * *

><p>Exatamente como prometera, Ginny passara a estudar comigo quase todos os dias para os NOMs. É claro que de vez em quando ela dava uma fugidinha para se encontrar com Harry nos corredores vazios da biblioteca e eu fingia que não suspeitava de nada quando ela voltava toda vermelha e com o cabelo levemente bagunçado.<p>

Amiga é para essas coisas.

* * *

><p><em>Vou parar por aqui hoje. Não acho que demorei tanto assim para atualizar dessa vez, demorei?<em>

_Bom, vou fazer como a Lys e a Lola e começar a avançar os capítulos, se não eu demoro muito e não quero que isso aconteça, já que tenho MILHARES de ideias para a continuação, que se chamará End Of The World (entende, né, Fer? xD)_

_Isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado. _

**Lys****Weasley:**COMO ASSIM? NÃO QUERIA TE DEIXAR POSTAR? VIADINHO! Engraçado porque eu não tive problema algum para deixar review para você. Vaiu entender.

Se alguém tivesse de ser a Alexis, esse alguém seria eu. Não a Sunny, não a Lizz nem você. EU! Muahahaha

Fred vai parar de corromper a Alexis... ATÉ PARECE! KKKKKKKK. Já olhou bem para ele? Ele pode até tentar, mas a Alexis ficaria muito atraída. É de Fred Weasley que estamos falando aqui! Lol

**Nina****Potter:** Aqui está!

**V****Weasley****Malfoy:** Mas será possível que todo mundo estava tendo problemas? Caraca! FER! FOI VOCÊ? Habilita sua PM, preciso falar contigo!

**Letícia****Malfoy****Potter:** Aqui está a próxima! xD


	12. Festa de Natal

_Exatamente como prometera, Ginny passara a estudar comigo quase todos os dias para os NOMs. É claro que de vez em quando ela dava uma fugidinha para se encontrar com Harry nos corredores vazios da biblioteca e eu fingia que não suspeitava de nada quando ela voltava toda vermelha e com o cabelo levemente bagunçado._

_Amiga é para essas coisas._

* * *

><p>As férias de Natal estavam quase chegando, graças à Merlin, porque eu já não estava agüentando mais; precisava de uma folga.<p>

Faltando dois dias para as tão merecidas férias (porque ninguém pode dizer que eu não estudei esse ano), fiquei sabendo que Slughorn daria uma festa para seus queridos alunos e acompanhantes. Não, eu não queria ir. De maneira alguma, mas Ginny tentava me convencer do contrário.

-Slughorn não deu um convite extra a Neville. – ela comentou.

-Porque ele é um idiota e não sabe reconhecer o quanto Neville é bom nas coisas que faz. – retruquei rolando os olhos.

-Então, como eu e Harry recebemos, seu irmão irá convidar Luna. – ela completou como se eu nunca a tivesse interrompido. – Hermione vai com Ron e você vai comigo.

Derrubei minha meia no chão quando ela disse aquilo. Como assim? Não irei de jeito algum.

-Tenho planos para essa noite em questão. – e tinha mesmo, mas nada que eu não pudesse cancelar.

-Ah, é? E o que vai fazer? – Ginny se aproximou de mim e não parecia muito feliz. – Sentar em sua cama com aquele bendito espelho e esperar que haja uma reunião da Ordem para que você possa pedir à Sirius para falar com Fred?

Falando daquele jeito parecia que eu não tinha vida e que vivia em função do meu namorado.

-Não! – exclamei já perdendo a paciência. – Já que quer tanto saber sobre a minha noite, eu iria terminar de escolher os presentes de Natal. – retruquei fuzilando-a com os olhos.

Ginny parou e respirou fundo.

-Me desculpe. – disse após alguns segundos. – Mas, por favor, Al! Eu sei quais são seus sentimentos pro Slughorn, mas faça isso pela gente... Seus amigos.

Para que não sabia, meu desgosto pelo professor de Poções era ridículo, mas desde que ele havia me comparado com a minha mãe, dito que eu era só uma carinha bonita e que minhas poções não eram boas o suficiente, na frente da sala inteira, eu o odiava.

-Ginny...

-Você não tem escolha. Sou eu ou McLaggen. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Ouvi falar que ele quer te convidar...

-Que horas você me pega?

-Essa é minha garota!

* * *

><p>As aulas do dia seguinte ocorreram sem nenhuma alteração, mas o que eu mais queria era ficar na minha cama quentinha.<p>

Pela hora do almoço, eu já sentia um pouco mais empolgada, como sempre acontecia, mas só de pensar que à noite tinha a tal festa de Natal eu já me sentia desanimada.

-Mas nós vamos estar lá com você. – Hermione disse, tentando me alegrar.

-Não me leve a mal, mas eu vou é ficar lá de vela. – retruquei suspirando profundamente. – Mas não tenho outra opção, não é mesmo?

-Não! – responderam Harry e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

Dei de ombros e me voltei para meu prato.

-Não quero que você fique sozinha, Al. – Harry disse retomando o assunto. – Nem que eu te amarre e te leve nos meus ombros você vai faltar.

Olhei para ele confusa e segurei o riso.

-Você pode ser o Escolhido, mas não é dois. – respondi piscando para Harry.

-Mas eu posso ajudá-lo. – Ron interrompeu, sorrindo de soslaio.

Fiz bico e fechei a cara.

-Sacanagem.

* * *

><p>-Pronta? – Ginny perguntou saindo do banheiro com um vestido verde, com decote em V, e sandálias pretas.<p>

-Tá querendo combinar com meus olhos? – respondi sorrindo e ela apenas rolou os olhos. – Você já está no espírito natalino.

-Fique quieta. – ela retrucou e olhou para mim.

Eu usava um vestido azul, tomara que caia, de malha que ia até a altura do joelho e rasteirinha vermelha com alguns detalhes em azul e branco.

-Baixinha! – ela provocou se aproximando de mim com seus oito centímetros de salto.

-Pelo menos eu agüento ficar em pé até o final da noite. – respondi petulante.

-Toc, toc. – alguém disse entrando no quarto. – Espero que estejam vestidas, porque não quero ver mulher pelada. – Hermione completou dando uma risadinha.

-Está salva! – respondi rindo.

Hermione estava com um vestido de um tom meio róseo, decote em V, pela altura dos joelhos também. Totalmente delicado. A cara dela se me perguntarem.

-Uau, como estamos lindas! – Ginny exclamou olhando para nós.

-Sempre estamos. – Hermione respondeu e eu concordei com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Finalmente estávamos chegando à festa.<p>

Nossa saída foi atrasada um pouco pelo simples fato de Ron e Harry darem uma de irmãos mais velhos para cima de nós. Sobrou até para Hermione.

Como era de se esperar, Harry aprovou o vestido de Ginny na hora, mas Ron simplesmente queria que a menina vestisse uma _burka_. O mesmo aconteceu com Hermione, mas ao contrário. Já no meu caso, não fui aprovada com nenhum dos dois.

Uma série de "Esse vestido está muito curto" e "Que tamanho de decote é esse?" depois, finalmente conseguimos sair da sala comunal e íamos até onde a festa acontecia, apenas para encontrar Luna já nos esperando.

-Desculpe a demora. – Harry disse para a menina. – Tivemos um pequeno problema com roupas...

-É, eles não queriam que nós saíssemos assim. – Hermione completou rolando os olhos. – Mas agora que já está tudo arrumado, vamos logo. – ela disse pegando a mão de Ron e o arrastando até dentro do salão.

-A gente se vê lá dentro. – Ginny disse dando um beijo no rosto de Harry e acenando para Luna. – Nem tente fugir, Alexis.

Eu parei onde estava, há uns quatro ou cinco passos de distância dela, e me virei.

-Que saco. – e então saí andando para dentro do salão.

* * *

><p><em>Eu já estou de saco cheio e vou para por aqui! Se alguém reclamar do tamanho do capítulo, culpem a Lys, porque essa criatura fica me distraindo no twitter. Pronto, falei!<em>

**V****Weasley****Malfoy:** Lógico. McFly is life! Acho que o tá zoado, porque bloqueou sua PM de novo, mas me mande a descrição novamente pelo tumblr. É melhor! Quem morreu? Ora, quem? Querendo spoiler de EOTW? Haushaushas. A Lys tem um monte já, minha filha. Kkkk. Ultimamente to postando tudo no twitter. Ahahaha. Beijos!

**Letícia****Malfoy****Potter:** Obrigada.

**Lys****Weasley:** Cadê os erros? Cadê? Olha que bonitinha, largou tudo só pra ler o capítulo! Cute! Lol Ai. Tinha que ter um jeito dele poder ficar, né? Eu querooo! Lol Aqui está, Lys. Ansiosa por EOTW? Lol. E se a descrição do vestido ficou uma porcaria, a culpa é do Emanuel que não descreveu como ele era pra mim! haushausas


	13. Futuro

_-É, eles não queriam que nós saíssemos assim. – Hermione completou rolando os olhos. – Mas agora que já está tudo arrumado, vamos logo. – ela disse pegando a mão de Ron e o arrastando até dentro do salão._

_-A gente se vê lá dentro. – Ginny disse dando um beijo no rosto de Harry e acenando para Luna. – Nem tente fugir, Alexis._

_Eu parei onde estava, há uns quatro ou cinco passos de distância dela, e me virei._

_-Que saco. – e então saí andando para dentro do salão._

* * *

><p>Aquilo era tortura. Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa para aqueles quatro e não estava me recordando. Só pode ser.<p>

-Você está parecendo uma morta de fome. – Harry disse se sentando ao meu lado na mesa.

Eu passara o tempo todo sentada lá, só comendo já que não havia nada mais para se fazer. Será que eu não posso voltar para os catálogos de presentes?

-Mas estou com fome... E entediada. – respondi suspirando. – Isso é o que eu faço para evitar o tédio.

Harry olhou ao redor, e tenho quase certeza de que tentou não rir.

-As pessoas estão te olhando.

-Inveja porque eu posso comer muito sem engordar. – respondi dando de ombros. – Por causa do meu metabolismo acelerado.

Harry olhou para mim confuso.

-Você não tem isso.

-Não? – minha crença foi-se ao chão. – Então tenho de achar outra explicação. – completei sorrindo e me voltando para os salgadinhos da mesa.

-Você não tem jeito.

* * *

><p>Não sei bem ao certo dizer quanto tempo se passara desde a minha conversa com Harry, mas parecia que as coisas estavam bem melhores do que eu imaginava. Por exemplo, Godric seja louvado, mas Slughorn não tinha vindo falar comigo nem uma vez, então podemos dizer que a sorte estava ao meu lado, para variar um pouquinho.<p>

Em determinado ponto da noite, Filch aparece segurando Draco pelo colarinho. Espere. Eu disse Draco? Ele estava lá?

-Achei esse aqui tentando entrar de penetra. – Filch disse virando-se para Slughorn.

-Tire suas mãos de mim, seu aborto imundo. – Malfoy retrucou tentando se libertar das mãos do zelador.

Acho que temos de ensinar novas palavras para o pobre garoto, pois tudo que ele diz desde que o conheço é 'imundo'. Vocabulário é uma dádiva.

Para não causar muitos danos ao espírito natalino, Slughorn permite que Malfoy fique na festa, mas Snape o tira de lá de repente.

Para mim, tanto faz. Quanto menos gente que eu não gosto nessa festa, melhor.

Mas parece que Harry vê isso como uma oportunidade de ouro e os segue para fora do salão silenciosamente.

-Ele, realmente, precisa de uma nova obsessão. – murmuro para Ginny ao meu lado e ela apenas concorda. – Você deveria fazer alguma coisa. É seu namorado.

-É seu irmão. – ela respondeu.

-Você tem mais poder de persuasão. – disse por fim e segurei o riso ao ver a cara de Ginny ficar vermelha.

* * *

><p>A noite anterior acabara comigo. Não que a festa tenha sido o máximo, longe disso, mas me obrigaram a ficar lá até o final e não estou muito certa do porquê.<p>

Desde o último jogo de Quadribol, eu passei a interagir mais com pessoas e menos com livros, então esperava que isso fosse um ponto a meu favor. Ledo engano.

Ignorando completamente meus companheiros, encostei a cabeça contra o vidro da janela e estendi minhas pernas sobre o banco.

-Se quiser pode deitar no meu colo. – Harry disse de repente e sua voz me assustou um pouco devido à quietude que nos encontrávamos antes.

Sorri e me virei para seu lado, pousando minha cabeça em seu colo e encolhendo minhas pernas o máximo possível para que pudesse caber no banco. Sabia que me amaldiçoaria mais tarde, já que meu pescoço ficou em um ângulo não muito favorável, mas eu estava com tanto sono que não pude evitar.

Senti uma mão em meu estômago e olhei para Harry.

-Se for me fazer cócegas, eu acabo com você. – ameacei meio sonolenta e ele riu.

-Boa noite, pequena. – foi a última coisa que escutei antes de fechar os olhos e mergulhar na escuridão.

* * *

><p><em>A casa estava cheia e música saía por todos os cantos, crianças correndo para cima e para baixo. Uma grande família. Assim que eu sempre gostei.<em>

_-Tia! Tia! Tia! – um menino de, no máximo, 10 anos, com cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos veio correndo até mim de abraços abertos._

_-Oi, meu lindo. – respondi o abraçando fortemente. – Tudo bem? – ele apenas concordou com um aceno e sorriu._

_-Então é só ela que ganha um abraço, né? – Fred disse franzindo o cenho. – Eu que sou o tio mais legal, o que tem o mesmo nome que você, o mais divertido não ganho nada?_

_Eu apenas rolei os olhos e fingi que não ouvi nada._

_Fred II riu e abraçou o tio._

_-Até parece. – respondeu o mais novo sorrindo._

_-Fred, querido, onde estão seus primos desnaturados que não ligam para a própria mãe?_

_Dessa vez quem rolou os olhos fora Fred. O mais velho. Ah, que ideia ele e George tiveram de colocar os nomes um do outro nos filhos? Tão mais confuso._

_-A última vez que vi Elle foi com Lily Luna nos fundos. Quanto a George... – ele deixou no ar, tentando desesperadamente achar uma desculpa._

_-Não quero nem saber! – interrompi-o erguendo a mão. – Aposto que você só veio aqui para me distrair._

_O mais novo apenas deu um sorriso maroto._

_-Você é filho do seu pai mesmo. – respondi suspirando._

_-E onde eu fico nisso tudo? – Fred perguntou olhando para mim._

_-Ora, você tem o próprio filho, não tem?_

_Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, uma explosão imensa veio do jardim dos fundos e todo mundo saiu de lá correndo._

_-FREDERICK WEASLEY II! – Fernanda gritou saindo de lá, furiosa._

_-Eu não fiz nada, mãe! – ele respondeu imediatamente. – Estava conversando com tia Allie e tio Fred!_

_-Pode até ser verdade, mas você o George estão por trás disso tudo!_

_Uma sombra começou a sair do meio da fumaça e um menino ruivo de olhos verdes apareceu._

_-Foi mal, galera! – ele disse dando risada._

* * *

><p>Acordei e olhei ao redor. Ok, ainda estava dentro do vagão e, a julgar pelas paisagens, não demoraria muito até que chegássemos a Londres.<p>

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente até que parou por completo na King's Cross. Respirei aliviada, pois já não agüentava mais de vontade de ver meus pais, meus tios e Fred. Ah, Fred. Parecia que nosso encontro em Hogsmeade fora há tantos anos, mas sabia que tinha pouco menos de dois meses.

Sorri com a lembrança do sonho. Então a gente se casa e temos um casal.

Mas quem era essa Fernanda com quem George se casara? Engraçado como nos sonhos eu pareço conhecer todo mundo e até saber seus nomes, enquanto na vida real eu não faço nem ideia de quem sejam.

Dei de ombros, levantei-me e estiquei todos meus músculos. Havia ficado muito tempo numa posição só e podia sentir meu corpo todo reclamando.

-Dormiu bem? – Harry perguntou se levantando também.

-Muito. – respondi sinceramente e com um sorriso genuíno. – Tive um sonho agradável.

-Percebemos. – Ginny disse voltando-se para mim. – Você estava sorrindo o tempo todo.

-Parece que o futuro é promissor. – Ron emendou piscando para mim. – Gostaria de compartilhar conosco?

Ponderei essa questão. Não sei se queria dividir isso com eles. Parecia tão... Não sei... Privado? Mais ou menos isso.

-Quem sabe mais tarde? – retruquei sorrindo e sai da cabine, em direção à plataforma apinhada de gente.

* * *

><p><em>Novamente, pararei por aqui! Ainda está curto, mas está mais comprido que o anterior. Quero um capítulo inteiro para o Natal com os Weasleys, entendem?<em>

_Bom, é isso aí!_

_Ah, só para constar. Não, a Fernanda que aparece ali em cima não sou eu, ok? xD_

**Lys ****Weasley: **Tá de mal nada! Você me ama! Querida, em quem você acha que eu me inspirei para essa frase em particular? Mas nem ferrando (to tentando para com os palavrões) a Alexis ia dar uma de Bella. To de boa, hein? Lol. Não te chamei de criatura. Não precisa mais ser breve. Ahahaha Beijos.

**V ****Weasley ****Malfoy:** Então, Fer, relaxa que essa ainda não foi a sua grande estréia. Foi só a ponta, sabe? xD Calma. No próximo você apareceee! Beijos!


	14. Reencontro

_-Parece que o futuro é promissor. – Ron emendou piscando para mim. – Gostaria de compartilhar conosco?_

_Ponderei essa questão. Não sei se queria dividir isso com eles. Parecia tão... Não sei... Privado? Mais ou menos isso._

_-Quem sabe mais tarde? – retruquei sorrindo e sai da cabine, em direção à plataforma apinhada de gente._

* * *

><p>-E como foi a festa de Sloghorn? – mamãe perguntou enquanto nos dirigíamos até o estacionamento onde estavam os carros emprestados pelo Ministério.<p>

-Um porre. – respondi rolando os olhos.

-Não foi tão ruim assim. – Harry respondeu por cima e eu dei-lhe a língua.

A viagem de volta até a Toca, onde passaríamos o Natal e o ano novo, foi totalmente sem acontecimentos.

Minha cabeça ainda estava no sonho daquela tarde... Quem seria Lily Luna? Aposto que se a tivesse visto, saberia.

Bem, Lily é o nome da minha mãe e Luna da minha amiga. Será que eu teria 3 filhos e não somente um casal?

Olhei para o outro lado do carro e vi Harry encarando a paisagem coberta de neve. Então entendi. Se tivesse de apostar, diria que Lily Luna era filha de Harry. Ora, e por que não? Lily veio da mamãe e Harry considera Luna uma grande amiga, assim como Ginny. É isso! Ginny e Harry se casam! Perfeito.

* * *

><p>O lado de dentro do carro estava tão quentinho que recebi o ar frio de fora no rosto como um corte de faca.<p>

Não querendo mais sentir o vento gélido, sai correndo em direção a sala de estar dos Weasleys apenas para dar de cara com George se enroscando com alguém no pé da escada.

-Por favor! – exclamei alto o suficiente para que eles me escutassem. – Temos crianças inocentes no recinto.

-Não pode ser você. – George mandou de volta, rolando os olhos.

Fechei a cara e dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Posso não ser criança, mas sou totalmente inocente. – respondi.

A garota, que até momentos antes estava atracada a George, deu um sorrisinho na minha direção.

Encarei-a por alguns segundos pensando onde a tinha visto antes. Não me era estranha. Tinha cabelos castanhos, que eram na altura dos ombros, os olhos da mesma cor e mais ou menos a minha altura.

-Olá! Você deve ser a Alexis. – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu sou...

-Fernanda. – respondi interrompendo-a. Sim. Como poderia ter me esquecido? Era ela quem se casaria com George. E muito mais do que isso: ela se formara em Hogwarts no semestre anterior.

* * *

><p>-Causou uma impressão e tanto na namorada do George, hein? – Fred disse se aproximando de mim enquanto eu estava no quarto de Ginny arrumando minhas coisas.<p>

-Às vezes eu falo sem pensar. – respondi dando de ombros – Mas como sou demais, consegui consertar tudo. Ainda bem que me lembrava dela em Hogwarts no semestre passado.

Fred riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Tem que tomar mais cuidado, amor. – ele disse me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo em meu pescoço.

-Sei disso, sei disso. – respondi, evitando demonstrar o quanto eu ficara arrepiada com o simples beijo. – Não consegui evitar dessa vez. Foi muito recente.

-E sobre o que foi? – Fred perguntou me virando para ele.

Senti meu rosto inteiro esquentar. Com certeza estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

-Sabia que quanto mais vermelha você fica, mais curioso eu fico? – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse me incentivando a dizer algo.

-Era um futuro mais distante. – eu comecei mandando a vergonha à merda. – Nós estávamos entrando aqui na Toca quando um garotinho veio correndo até a gente, me chamando de tia...

Contei-lhe todo o sonho e tudo que recebi em troca foi um sorriso.

-Então a gente se casa. – isso não era uma pergunta.

-Aham. – respondi sorrindo de volta.

-Como se eu tivesse dúvidas sobre isso. – Fred respondeu de volta e me abraçou. – Senti saudades.

-Eu também. – disse ficando na ponta do pé e dando-lhe um selinho. – Muita. – completei passando os braços em seu pescoço e pulando para que ele pudesse me pegar.

-Tive uma ideia. – ele disse enquanto eu ainda estava pendurada em sua cintura. – E se tivéssemos um encontro hoje à noite?

-Fred, é quase Natal e está nevando o mundo lá fora. Onde nós poderíamos ir?

* * *

><p>Nunca subestime seu namorado. Nunca mesmo!<p>

Quero dizer, está caindo o mundo em forma de neve do lado de fora e o que ele faz? Prepara toda uma área perto da casa dele, coloca três milhões de proteções nela, enche o saco da própria mãe para que ela possa fazer alguns lanches de piquenique e pega uma barraca.

-Tem certeza de que vai dar certo? – perguntei meio cismada. – Sei lá, e se fizer frio?

-Eu faço um feitiço de aquecimento. – Fred respondeu rolando os olhos. – Se não quiser ir, Alexis, é só me dizer.

-Eu quero! – respondi. E queria mesmo, só estava um pouco receosa com o tempo.

-Então não se preocupe. – ele respondeu, segurou a minha mão e Aparatamos.

Acho que da terceira vez a sensação já não é tão ruim e consegui me firmar com os dois pés no chão.

* * *

><p>Momentos de diversão garantidos na companhia de Fred Weasley. Ah, sim.<p>

-O que meus pais acharam de você me levar em um encontro hoje à noite, no meio do nada? – perguntei contendo o riso.

-Tive que usar a Maldição Império neles, sabe? – ele respondeu todo sério. – Acho que assim seria mais fácil e mais seguro ao mesmo tempo.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa, mas logo a comida desaparece do cesto de palha e ficamos apenas jogando conversa fora, sentados um de frente para o outro.

-Você cresceu. – Fred disse do nada e eu apenas olhei-o confusa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – indaguei.

-Passou do sutiã rosa para o sutiã preto. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Fred! – exclamei sentido o sangue correr para meu rosto. Nem ao menos me lembrava de estar usando um sutiã preto.

-O que? – ele perguntou como se o que tivesse dito não fosse nada de mais. – Dá para ver, ué!

-Porque você não para de olhar para os meus seios!

Francamente, qual era o problema dele? Eu sabia que estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo de mamãe.

-Eles cresceram também. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-FRED WEASLEY!

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Não dava para acreditar na audácia que ele tinha!

-Pare de ser tão pervertido! – eu disse dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

-Só estou falando a verdade! – Fred respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Não dá para passar cinco minutos com Fred sem que ele fale esse tipo de coisa. Fala sério.

-Controle seus hormônios, homem! – eu o repreendi.

-Com você por perto não dá muito certo, não. – ele respondeu e me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos e foi exatamente nessa hora que Fred se aproveitou da minha distração e avançou até mim, beijando-me tão intensamente que fui pega de surpresa.

Passado o momento, eu me recuperei e comecei a beijá-lo com a mesma vontade.

-Você não pode sair por aí beijando as pessoas como bem querer. – disse quando me separei um pouco dele, ainda um pouco ofegante.

Fred apenas sorriu e depositou seus lábios sobre os meus novamente, e eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a sensação que aquilo me causava. Eu era um caso perdido.

Senti a língua de Fred empurrando a minha de volta, explorando o interior de minha boca enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda a extensão de meu corpo.

Merlin! Aquelas coisas deveriam ser proibidas.

Deixei escapar um gemido baixo, mas aquilo só serviu de incentivo para Fred, que me puxou ainda mais para junto dele, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em seu colo, e apertou minha cintura de leve.

Minhas mãos percorriam pelo seu cabelo, bagunçando-os e puxando-os um pouco.

Senti uma das mãos de Fred parar no final das minhas costas enquanto a outra subia por dentro da minha camiseta até seus dedos roçarem meu seio coberto pelo tecido fino do sutiã. E lá se fora o meu último pensamento que continha alguma lucidez.

* * *

><p>Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã me atingiram no rosto, impedindo que eu continuasse dormindo.<p>

Abri os olhos e notei que algo estava errado. Aquele não era o quarto de Ginny. Ainda deitada, dei uma olhada nos meus arredores e senti alguém se mexendo atrás de mim.

_Mas o que..._

Olhei para trás assustada, imaginando quem poderia estar lá e então dei de cara com Fred. Arregalei os olhos e imagens da noite anterior invadiram minha mente, fazendo com que eu sorrisse.

Mas não era para termos dormido aqui fora.

Cuidadosamente, levantei-me e vesti minha roupa, xingando até a décima nona geração de Fred por ter jogado cada parte num canto da barraca.

-Fred. – chamei-o, mas nenhuma resposta. – Fred! – cutuquei-o na costela e ele apenas murmurou alguma coisa que não consegui entender.

Bufei e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

-Amor, acorda! – disse sacudindo seus ombros, numa última tentativa. Se ele não acordasse, eu voltaria para casa sozinha antes que alguém notasse que passamos a noite fora.

Fred se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

-Bom dia. – eu disse sorrindo e jogando suas roupas em cima dele. – Agora se vista e nós poderemos voltar antes que alguém acorde.

Fred levantou-se um pouco e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

-Não era para termos dormido aqui. – ele disse, resquícios de sono ainda estavam em sua voz.

-Eu sei, por isso temos que ir logo. – respondi me aproximando dele e dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Bom dia. – ele respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

* * *

><p>Chegamos à Toca e tudo estava no maior silêncio.<p>

Subimos a escada sorrateiramente e quando chegamos ao patamar do quarto de Ginny, Fred se virou para mim.

-Nos vemos em algumas horas, talvez. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Ok. – respondi e me aproximei dele, beijando-o. – Te amo.

-Também te amo. – ele respondeu e voltou a subir as escadas.

Dei meia volta e entrei no quarto de Ginny esperando encontrá-la acordada, mas a sorte estava do meu lado.

-Ufa. – suspirei baixinho e deitei-me na cama sobressalente. No final deu tudo certo.

-Não pense que não teremos uma conversa mais tarde, Alexis. – Ginny disse ainda deitada e de olhos fechados.

Ou talvez tudo vá por água a baixo.

* * *

><p><em>Olha que bonitinho! Eu com mais um capítulo pronto! É muita qualidade para uma pessoa só!<em>

_Mentira! Estou me sentindo no espírito natalino, então resolvi sacrificar o meu sono um pouquinho para que vocês possam ler isso pela manhã! Mas não se acostumem, ok? Isso, provavelmente, não vai acontecer mais. Ou se for, não será tão cedo assim._

**V ****Weasley ****Malfoy:** Não morra, Fer! Aí vai perder a graça! Aí, você apareceu! E teve Fralexis! Gostou? Lol

**Lys ****Weasley:** E o reencontro é postado, colegaaaa! Lol. Sacrifiquei a inocência da nossa pobre Alexis. WHATEVER! Já viu quem é o namorado dela? Vemnimim! Ahahaha. E aí? Que tal? Beijos!


	15. Quase

_-Não pense que não teremos uma conversa mais tarde, Alexis. – Ginny disse ainda deitada e de olhos fechados._

_Ou talvez tudo vá por água a baixo._

* * *

><p>-Ginny... – comecei, mas não tinha o que dizer. Ela havia me pego no flagra. Voltando para o quarto depois de ter passado a noite fora.<p>

-Sua sorte foi que todos foram dormir cedo. – ela disse se sentando na própria cama. – Mas não pense que Harry não percebeu.

-Harry? – tinha certeza de que estava pálida. Por mais que Harry não tivesse nada com a minha vida pessoa, você nunca quer que seu irmão mais velho saiba que você saiu por aí fazendo... Coisas... Com seu namorado.

-Aham. –Ginny concordou balançando a cabeça. – Eu te dei uma cobertura, mas não acho que ele acreditou na minha história de "Alexis não faria nada desse tipo, Harry."

Eu estava muito mal na fita.

-Desculpe-me, Ginny. – disse correndo para o seu lado. – A intenção não era ficarmos fora a noite toda, mas acabamos dormindo.

-Imaginei. – ela sorriu. Talvez minha amiga me perdoasse. – Só saiba que eu quero saber dessa história, ouviu, senhorita Potter?

-Quer mesmo saber sobre sua melhor amiga e seu irmão? – perguntei fazendo uma careta. – Eu não saio por aí perguntando de você e Harry, não é?

-Tentarei ignorar o fato de que é meu irmão. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

E naquele momento eu percebi que poderia contar com Ginny. Nos conhecíamos desde que nascemos. Ela não contaria para ninguém.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas mais tarde, ouvi o barulho de passos na escada, então Ginny e eu corremos para fingirmos que estávamos dormindo.<p>

No momento em que puxei as cobertas sobre mim, a porta do quarto se abriu.

-Sei que não estão dormindo. – George disse da porta. – Então levantem e me façam café.

Abri os olhos e olhei para ele.

-Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara. – rolei os olhos – Cale a boca e me deixe dormir, George!

Ouvi-o dando uma risada nasalada.

-Alexis, colega, deixe a encenação para mais tarde. Vai precisar. – ele disse e piscou com um olho para mim antes de sair do quarto.

Olhei para Ginny com os olhos arregalados.

-Você não pensou que ele não fosse perceber, não é? – ela respondeu.

Mais pessoas do que eu gostaria já estavam sabendo. Era uma questão de tempo até meus pais e meus tios saberem também, e quando isso acontecesse... Merlin, tome conta!

* * *

><p>O café da manhã estava indo às mil maravilhas; ninguém perguntou nada, ninguém agia estranhamente...<p>

Quando Fred desceu, me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, como se não tivéssemos nos visto desde ontem à noite, quando ele me deixou, galantemente, na porta do quarto de Ginny e despediu-se de mim.

-Alexis! – tio Sirius disse se sentando ao meu e me dando um tapa na perna. – Bom dia!

-Em primeiro lugar: AI! De verdade! Para que isso, homem? – ele tinha acertado bem em uma parte que tinha um roxo enorme. Agradeço ao Fred. – Em segundo lugar: você já bebeu tão cedo?

-É quase Natal. – ele respondeu dando de ombros, o que me fez continuar olhando para ele. – Estou alegre. E eu nem bati tão forte assim.

-Estou com um roxo enorme onde você encostou. – respondi e senti meu rosto começar a esquentar. Ah, não. Não podia ficar vermelha _agora_.

-O que aconteceu? – mamãe perguntou, confusa.

Rapidamente dei um olhar a Fred, que estava de olhos arregalados e petrificado. Ótimo, estava nessa sozinha.

-Eu bati no banco da mesa ontem. Bem na quina. – respondi, esperando que aquilo fosse o bastante para que eles acreditassem.

-Ai! – Harry disse com uma cara de dor. –Isso dói.

-Aham. – respondi, suspirando aliviada internamente.

Meu irmão podia não saber, mas acabou de salvar a minha vida, pois acho que todos acreditaram.

Depois daquele susto, fui até a pia para lavar o meu copo e como ainda não posso fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts, tive que usar a maneira trouxa: bucha e detergente.

-Essa foi por pouco. – Fred sussurrou de aproximando de mim.

-Se você não tivesse virado um mudo, a resposta teria sido melhor... Eu acho. – respondi de volta, olhando pelo meu ombro para ver se alguém estava por perto. – Na verdade, se não tivesse me mordido, nada disso teria acontecido.

Fred sorriu.

-Não foi minha intenção, mas não vi você reclamando.

-Fred! – disse virando-me para ele e jogando água em seu rosto.

-Sem molhadeira na minha cozinha. – Sra. Weasley disse sorrindo.

Tenho quase certeza de que a escutei murmurando algo como "ah, o amor."

-Te amo, sabia? – Fred disse me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo no canto da minha boca. – Demais.

Abaixei a cabeça com um sorriso bobo no rosto; Acho que nunca me acostumaria a ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de sua boca. Elas me faziam me sentir querida, de um jeito totalmente novo para mim.

-Também te amo. – respondi virando-me de frente para Fred e dando-lhe um beijo delicado.

* * *

><p>Era noite da véspera de natal e somente eu, Fred, George e Fernanda estávamos acordados conversando.<p>

Então, me diga, Fernanda, como conheceu George? – perguntei para a futura Sra. Weasley. Não que ela soubesse disso, claro.

-Ah... – ela começou a ficar ruborizada. – Já o conhecia, só nunca havíamos nos falado antes. Mas esse ano eu fui visitar a loja deles no Beco, e lá ficamos conversando por um tempo.

-Por um tempo? Eu tive que me virar sozinho por mais de três horas. – Fred interrompeu, rolando os olhos.

Fernanda corou ainda mais e George segurou o riso, para, em seguida, dar-lhe um selinho.

-Ah, que amor. – Fred ironizou.

-Cale a boca. – George disse.

-Vingança, meu irmão, vingança.

Olhei, rindo para a morena em minha frente.

-Não se preocupe, você se acostuma. – eu disse balançando a cabeça.

-Alexis que o diga.- George disse suspirando.

-Tive que aguentar você se intrometendo no meu namoro, é verdade. – respondi petulantemente. – Mas como Fred disse, agora é vingança.

* * *

><p><em>Eu sei que está curtinho, mas não sei mais o que escrever nesse capítulo, então aqui vai mais um. Desculpem-me pela demora. Não foi intencional. Vou tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível, ok?<em>

_Beijos_


	16. Blackinnon

_Olhei, rindo para a morena em minha frente._

_-Não se preocupe, você se acostuma. – eu disse balançando a cabeça._

_-Alexis que o diga.- George disse suspirando._

_-Tive que aguentar você se intrometendo no meu namoro, é verdade. – respondi petulantemente. – Mas como Fred disse, agora é vingança._

* * *

><p>O tédio me consumia e a lá fora a neve continuava caindo. Harry e Ron haviam se trancafiado no quarto do ruivo, Fred e George haviam saído para resolver alguma coisa relacionada à Ordem e Ginny ajudava a Sra. Weasley e minha mãe. Eu, obviamente, fugira do serviço.<p>

Papai, tio Moony, tio Pads e o Sr. Weasley conversavam sobre qualquer coisa do trabalho.

-Alexis? – tio Pads me chamou, olhando para o pé da escada. – Será que você poderia ir até lá em cima e pegar aquele meu caderno preto que está em cima da minha cama?

Bufei e rolei os olhos.

-Sério, tio? – eu estava tão entediada que a preguiça estava me fazendo companhia. – Estou tão bem acomodada aqui.

-Por favor? – ele pediu com aquela carinha de cachorro que ele consegue fazer em sua forma de animago e eu não resisti.

-Tá bom, tio Pads. – disse me levantando e me arrastando escada à cima.

Tio Pads e tio Moony estavam ficando num quarto no último andar, então a subida foi longa. Ok, nem tanto assim, mas eu não estava no meu melhor. Noite passada eu e Fred demos mais uma escapulida, então me eu estava um tanto... Cansada.

Abri a porta do quarto e entrei, indo em direção à cama do fundo, quando vi algo meio prateado no canto do recinto.

-Mas o que? – disse me virando e encarando uma penseira. A única vez que eu tinha usado uma fora no final do ano letivo, quando, finalmente, decidiram contar a verdade para nós. De como escapamos de Voldemort.

A curiosidade estava imensa, então resolvi não resistir e mergulhei dentro da penseira, caindo nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Olhei ao redor e tentei decifrar onde eu estava, mas não passava de uma sala de aula vazia.

- Sirius, nós temos um problema. – ouvi uma voz de mulher dizendo atrás de mim e me virei, dando de cara com uma loira muito bonita.

-O que foi, amor? – tio Pads disse, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando sorrindo até a moça.

Espere? "Amor"? Como assim?

-Eu estou grávida. – a loira disse do nada.

Eu, que era apenas a telespectadora de toda a memória, arregalei os olhos e senti meu sangue gelar. Como assim grávida? Do tio Pads?

Tio Pads ficou branco. Se eu não tivesse ouvido toda a conversa antes, diria que a loira o teria petrificado.

Não sei ao certo quando tempo ele ficou ali, parado, sem mover nem os olhos, apenas encarando o espaço à sua frente, mas então, ele acordou do transe e começou a surtar.

-O QUE? NÃO! NÃO! – ele gritou e eu dei um pulo do meu lugar. Será que essa teria sido a reação do meu pai também? – VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA? LENE, SÉRIO!

-EU ESTOU... EU ESTOU ATRASADA, SIRIUS! – a tal de Lene gritou de volta.

Eu só ficava encarando a cena, com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados.

-O que? Não! Isso não pode estar certo! – Tio Pads dizia andando de um lado para o outro. – Quero dizer, você tem certeza? Você tem certeza mesmo? – de certo modo era um tanto engraçada a reação dele. – Essas coisas acontecem... Atrasar... Certo? CERTO?

-Eu não tenho certeza! Mas não tenho coragem de fazer o feitiço para saber! – a loira disse, quase chorando. – Mas não, essas coisas não acontecem.

-O QUE? Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi que isso acontece, Lene. – tio Sirius disse caminhando de volta até a namorada. – E você deveria fazer o feitiço. Agora!

E então o que ninguém esperava aconteceu. Sério. Lene começou a rir. Mas rir de verdade.

Tio Sirius e eu apenas a encaramos como se ela fosse louca ou algo do tipo.

-AH, A SUA CARA! – ela disse tentando de controlar um pouco.

-O QUE? – tio Pads disse, olhando ao redor, confuso.

-Eu estou brincando, Black! – ela disse por fim. – Eu não sou tão irresponsável, qual é!

Tio Pads continuou olhando-a com os olhos arregalados, parecia que ainda não caíra a ficha.

-Você... Você... EU NÃO ACREDITO, MCKINNON! Você quase me causou um ataque cardíaco! – ele disse por fim, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e se apoiando na mesa.

-Desculpe, amor. – ela disse dando uma risada. – Eu não resisti. Queria ver sua reação.

Tio Pads rolou os olhos.

-Sério, _nunca mais_ faça isso!

-Ok, eu não vou. – Lene disse sorrindo.

-A não ser que seja de verdade. Neste caso, vou surtar por algo que vai acontecer mesmo. – ele disse se aproximando da garota e segurando-lhe pela cintura.

-Você ficaria feliz? Se fosse verdade?

-Eu não sei... talvez. – ele sorriu.

-Isso é bom de se ouvir, sabia? Eu sempre quis ser mãe.

Meu tio deu uma risada nasalada e sorriu para a loira em seus braços.

-Sabe que eu te amo, certo? Eu você seria uma ótima mãe.

-Eu também te amo. – ela disse e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – E você também seria um ótimo pai, com certeza.

A cena se dissolveu e eu me encontrei na Toca novamente.

Então, quem seria aquela loira? A tal de Lene. Nunca ouvira falar dela.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de mim e eu me virei, assustada, e dei de cara com tio Pads, olhando de mim para a penseira e correndo as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Tio... Me desculpe. – me apressei em dizer. – Não tive intenção...

Ele apenas ergueu uma mão, como se fizesse um sinal para que eu parasse de falar e eu o fiz. Era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito, triste, sem saber o que falar.

Tio Pads andou até a cama e sentou-se de cabeça baixa.

-Marlene McKinnon. – ele murmurou de onde estava. Franzi o cenho e entortei a cabeça, tentando entender o que ele dizia. – Aquela era Marlene McKinnon. – ele disse novamente, levantando o rosto e eu pude ver que algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. – Você com certeza já ouviu falar que toda família McKinnon foi morta durante a guerra, não ouviu?

Lembrei-me de ter ouvido algo à respeito disso, mas não com detalhes e apenas concordei com a cabeça.

-Ela era a melhor amiga de sua mãe em Hogwarts. – ele disse. – E minha namorada. – completou com um sorriso triste. – Nunca houve outra pessoa que me fizesse sentir como ela fazia.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei pensando na loira bonita que vi na memória. Marlene McKinnon. Quem diria que Sirius Black poderia ter se sentido assim por qualquer mulher?

Tio Pads continuou contando sobre eles, de como tinham vários planos para o futuro, de que queriam se casar e de que até estavam noivos no dia fatídico. E eu? Eu escutava a tudo, maravilhada em conhecer esse outro lado do meu tio. O lado romântico. O lado que eu nunca conheci.

Eu sempre soube de que essa guerra não era justa, mas vê-la nesse contexto me fez odiar Voldemort ainda mais.

* * *

><p>-Tudo bem? – Fred me perguntou mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto estávamos sentados em sua cama.<p>

-Aham. – eu murmurei de volta e voltei a brincar com nossas mãos.

Verdade seja dita, eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça a felicidade de tio Pads na época em que estava naquela memória. Será que algum dia ele voltaria a ser daquele jeito?

-Eu te conheço, Alexis. – Fred disse apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. – O que aconteceu?

Suspirei e virei de frente para ele, tentando máximo não chorar.

-Eu estou com medo. – disse com uma voz baixa.

-Medo? – ele repetiu, olhando-me nos olhos.

-Da guerra. – disse novamente e suspirei. –Tenho medo de que algo aconteça, Fred. – completei, e dessa vez não consegui segurar as lágrimas que se seguiram.

-Ei, ei. – Fred disse me puxando de encontro com seu peito e me abraçando forte e tudo que eu fiz foi agarrar-me a ele o mais forte que eu pude. Minha vontade era de nunca mais soltá-lo. – Não vai acontecer nada, ok? Eu não vou deixar que algo aconteça com você.

Eu respirei fundo e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

-Você não tem como saber disso, Fred. – eu sussurrei, minha voz abafada pelo seu peito. – Ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer.

Fred respirou fundo e passou uma mão pelo meu cabelo, acariciando-me.

-Está certa. Ninguém sabe. – ele disse e suspirou. – Mas eu vou tentar, ao máximo, impedir que alguma coisa te aconteça. – ele completou com convicção. – Estou falando sério, Allie.

-Sei que está. – respondi com um meio sorrio e levantei o rosto para dar-lhe um selinho rápido. – Mas é exatamente disso que eu tenho medo. Que algo aconteça com você enquanto está tentado me proteger.

-Que tal se pensarmos em um dia de cada vez? – ele sugeriu, acariciando meus braços. – Sem nos preocuparmos com o futuro ou qualquer outra coisa?

-Acho que gosto disso. – murmurei de volta e suspirei. – Eu te amo, Fred.

-Também te amo, Allie. – ele disse deu-me um beijo intenso.

* * *

><p><em>Eu realmente não tenho desculpas para não ter postado em tanto tempo.<em>

_Me sinto até envergonhada, para dizer a verdade_

_Mas, de todo modo, aqui está e espero que tenham gostado._

_Um obrigada especial para a linda da Lys, com quem eu escrevi aquela maravilhosa cena entre a Marlene e o Sirius. Sirene all the way, Lys! hahaha_


	17. De volta

_-Que tal se pensarmos em um dia de cada vez? – ele sugeriu, acariciando meus braços. – Sem nos preocuparmos com o futuro ou qualquer outra coisa?_

_-Acho que gosto disso. – murmurei de volta e suspirei. – Eu te amo, Fred._

_-Também te amo, Allie. – ele disse deu-me um beijo intenso._

* * *

><p>Um dia de cada vez. Era disso que eu precisava. Viver um dia de cada vez sem pensar no futuro. Exatamente como Fred dissera. Mas será que era possível quando o futuro insistia em entrar em seus sonhos?<p>

O dia do embarque para Hogwarts chegara e, diferentemente dos anos anteriores, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar.

-Al, olhe para mim. – minha mãe disse na plataforma. – São só mais alguns meses, filha. – ela disse com meio sorriso. – Você estará protegida lá.

Respirei fundo tentando conter as lágrimas que lentamente se formavam em meus olhos.

-Mas e vocês, mãe? – perguntei.

-Nós vamos ficar bem, Al. – meu pai disse sorrindo. – Não se preocupe.

Dei um último abraço nos dois e segui à caminho do trem, mas então vi tio Moony parado um pouco mais à frente e resolvi dar um tchauzinho.

-Mais um ano que se começa. – eu disse sorrindo de lado.

-Mais um ano que se acrescenta na minha vida. – ele respondeu fazendo uma careta enquanto eu apenas revirava os olhos.

-Ai, tio, você nem é tão velho assim. Tem quantos anos? 30? – ri.

-Mais para 36 quase 37. – ele respondeu, suspirando.

-Tá na pista, tio! – respondi rindo e ele soltou um sorriso. – Mas é sério. Você tem que parar de ser tão bobo.

-Bobo?

-É. – respondi cruzando os braços. – Você pode achar que ninguém percebe, e até pode ser verdade, mas você não consegue me enganar Remus John Lupin. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou me encarando. – Vai me tratar feito criança mesmo? Ótimo, mas saiba: Tonks não liga nem um pouco para a diferença de idade entre vocês. – e com isso eu lhe dei as costas e entrei no trem, deixando-o totalmente confuso.

* * *

><p>Janeiro foi passando devagar, assim como a gente espera que as férias passem, mas nunca é desse jeito.<p>

Com menos de seis meses para os NOMs, eu me enfiava cada vez mais dentro dos livros e deixava toda a confusão do lado de fora das paredes do castelo para os momentos em que eu não estivesse ocupada.

-Eu vou surtar! – reclamei, um dia, para Ginny enquanto estudávamos na biblioteca.

-Você está durando muito. – ela disse sorrindo de lado. – Eu já estou surtando só de te ver estudando desde que voltamos para Hogwarts... No ano passado.

Revirei os olhos e dei risada. Se tivesse alguém que estava estudando mais do que eu, não saía da Sala Comunal, porque eu estava naquela biblioteca todos os dias desde, praticamente, outubro.

-Eu me surpreendi. – disse sorrindo de lado. – Por essa nem eu mesma esperava.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa no dia dos namorados? - Ginny perguntou parando de escrever.

-Ainda nem sei se Fred virá. – dei de ombros pousando minha pena sobre o caderno. – Mas tudo bem. Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Alexis? – Gin disse levantando uma sobrancelha e me olhando confusa. – Você disse que não é o fim do mundo? É isso mesmo?

-Boba. – ri. – Gin, tem muito mais coisas importantes do que dia dos namorados. Acredite, sei do que está falando.

* * *

><p>Apesar de não ter planejado nada para o tão comentado dia dos namorados, levantei-me cedo naquele dia e desci para o café-da-manhã.<p>

-Bom dia. – disse sorrindo de lado ao me sentar ao lado de Harry.

-Bom dia. – ele respondeu e voltou sua atenção à Ginny.

-Ah, entendi. Dia dos namorados. – revirei os olhos. Hoje eu teria de me virar sozinha.

Lentamente o salão principal foi se esvaziando e eu me vi forçada a sair de lá também.

* * *

><p>-Você é Alexis Potter, não é? – ouvi alguém perguntar da porta do meu dormitório e me virei, dando de cara com uma garotinha ruiva, cheia de sardas. Provavelmente do 1º ano.<p>

-Sou, sim. – respondi sorrindo e levantei-me da cama.

-Tem um garoto lá embaixo procurando por você. – ela disse vergonhosamente. Talvez por eu ter vestido meu pijama depois do café-da-manhã e ele era consideravelmente curto, mas os dormitórios e a Sala Comunal são tão quentinhos que eu me sentia bem.

-Lá embaixo? – olhei-a confusa e a menininha apenas sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. – Obrigada. – disse e desci para a sala, mas ela estava vazia.

-Não... – a ruiva disse novamente. – Lá fora.

Sorri em agradecimento mais uma vez e comecei a andar em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, abrindo-o e pisando fora da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-Não tá com frio, não? – ouvi alguém dizendo em um tom zombeteiro e me virei, dando de cara com Fred. Imediatamente, abri um sorriso e pulei em cima dele. – Tudo isso é saudade? – ele riu enquanto eu apenas rolei os olhos e beijei-lhe a boca. Qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor, iria presenciar uma cena não tão agradável. Eu me esquecera totalmente, mas ainda estava de pijama.

Lentamente nos separamos e eu passei a encará-lo confusa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, correndo as mãos por meus braços, tentando afastar um pouco do frio que eu comecei a sentir.

-Hoje é final de semana em Hogsmeade. – Fred respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e tirou sua jaqueta, colocando-a sobre meus ombros. – Você deveria estar lá.

-Você não me deu certeza. – dei de ombros e passei os braços por dentro da manga da jaqueta. – Por que eu iria lá, bem no dia dos namorados, sozinha?

-Tem razão. – ele sorriu de lado e me abraçou mais uma vez. – Não está com frio?

Olhei para baixo e vi meus pés descalços no chão de pedra e minhas pernas totalmente descobertas.

-Pior que estou. – respondi esfregando uma perna na outra, numa tentativa frustrada de aquecê-las.

-Essas pessoas que saem de pijamas... – ele disse balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse me repreendendo, mas eu podia ouvir o humor em seu tom de voz.

-Cale a boca, Weasley.

-Faça-me, Potter. – Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e eu apenas ri, aproximando-me dele e fechando a distância entre nossos lábios mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Depois do dia dos namorados, as coisas pareceram que estavam no <em>fast forward<em>. Ainda mais depois do aniversário de Ron, quando ele foi, acidentalmente, envenenado com um hidromel que Slughorn tinha oferecido à ele e Harry.

Para falar a verdade, as coisas naquela escola estavam mais estranhas. Dumbledore mal era visto na escola. O único que o via era Harry em suas aulas particulares. Seja lá do que fossem, produziam um efeito incrível em Harry, porque ele não parava de falar nelas e no quanto aquilo era necessário para Voldemort poder ser derrotado. Bom, isso é o que ele dizia quando eu e Ginny estávamos por perto.

-Eu apenas sinto que eu deveria estar na casa do Hagrid. Sinto como se as coisas vão se desenrolar lá, entendem? – Harry disse soando um tanto alegre demais.

-Não. – Ron e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo, confusos.

Harry deu de ombros e saiu (meio que saltitando) pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Você entendeu alguma coisa? – sussurrei para Ginny do alto da escada.

-Não. – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Nesse quesito, eu já parei de tentar de entender seu irmão.

* * *

><p><em>Sim, estou sumida. Muito, muito, muito.<em>

_Sabe quando você já começa a se encher da história? Estou me sentindo assim. *carinha triste do Shrek*_

_Maaaaaaaas, não se preocupem: Eu estou morrendo de vontade de escrever a continuação, por isso estou perdendo o interesse em OTSS._

_Então, vou dar uma corridinha com ela, ok?_

_Beijos!_


	18. Bem na sua frente

_Harry deu de ombros e saiu (meio que saltitando) pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda._

_-Você entendeu alguma coisa? – sussurrei para Ginny do alto da escada._

_-Não. – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Nesse quesito, eu já parei de tentar de entender seu irmão._

* * *

><p>-Notícias do mundo de fora. – Harry disse entrando na sala comunal com uma carta.<p>

Sorri e peguei o pedaço de pergaminho da mão dele, reconhecendo a letra da minha mãe.

_Harry, Al,_

_Tudo bem com vocês? Aqui está tudo bem, um pouco corrido com as coisas da Ordem, Dumbledore está meio ausente, mas vamos seguindo em frente tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar._

_Mas e as coisas por aí? Alguma novidade? Nos avisem se acontecer qualquer coisa.._

_E, Alexis, está estudando para os N.O.M.s? Quero ver essas notas, hein?_

_Beijos._

_Mamãe e papai._

_P.S.: Fred está mandando um oi. _

Sorri e dobrei a carta de volta.

-Parece que eles estão bem. – disse me virando para Harry. – Quero dizer, bem mesmo.

-É.

-Harry? – chamei-o. – Tudo bem com você?

-Aham. – respondeu, dando de ombros. Eu apenas o continuei encarando. – Ficou sabendo do livro de Poções que peguei no começo do ano, não ficou? – acenei que sim. – Continuo com ele.

-O que? – perguntei, confusa. – Achei que já tivesse comprado o seu.

-E comprei. – ele tirou um livro de dentro da mochila, uma capa impecavelmente nova. – Apenas troquei as capas, Al. – ele abriu o livro e pude ver as páginas amareladas com o tempo. – Tem tantas coisas aqui. Tipo esse... "Sectumsempra".

-Sabe o que faz?

-Nem ideia. – ele respondeu. – Mas estou quase morrendo de curiosidade.

-Hazz, sério. – balancei a cabeça. – Sei que já deve ouvir isso muito, mas não acha que essas coisas são perigosas? Seguir instruções de alguém que você nem conhece? Não se lembra o que aconteceu com Ginny?

Ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo, os bagunçando ainda mais.

-Quando você coloca desse jeito...

-Vai se livrar do livro?

-Vou ver o que fazer, Al. – ele respondeu, levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

* * *

><p>É claro que se as coisas fossem tão fáceis de serem resolvidas, nossas vidas perderiam metade da graça.<p>

Mais ou menos uma semana após minha conversinha com meu irmão, as coisas desandaram para o lado dele. E por quê? Simplesmente porque Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, é o maior idiota de todos os tempos. Como se não bastasse andar por aí com um livro que não o pertencia e que era cheio de feitiços que não conhecíamos, meu querido irmão resolve duelar com Draco Malfoy num dos banheiros da escola e quase matar o garoto usando um feitiço do tal livro.

Lentamente, o retrato da Mulher Gorda foi se abrindo e Harry entrou na Sala Comunal.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! – Ginny levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e marchou até Harry, furiosa, dando-lhe um tapa forte nos ombros. – Como você faz uma coisa dessa, hein? Quantas vezes te avisamos para não mexer naquelas coisas? Mas você escuta? NÃO! – e deu outro tapa nele.

-Ai. – ele reclamou, esfregando o ombro.

-É para doer mesmo!

Sem dizer nada, Harry caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-"Eu te avisei" e "bem feito" não expressam nem a metade. – comentei sem olhar para ele.

Hermione e Ron apenas o fitavam.

-Não acha que agora é hora de se livrar do livro, Harry? – Hermione disse, um tanto incerta.

-Tem razão. – concordou suspirando.

-Sei o lugar perfeito. – Ginny disse. – Pegue o livro e vamos. – completou pegando a mão de Harry.

* * *

><p>Quanto mais se aproximavam as férias, mais o tempo demorava a passar. Típico.<p>

-Amanhã! – Gin exclamou caminhando até mim.

-Vai jogar de Apanhadora? – perguntei. Era uma coisa meio óbvia, mas talvez ela tivesse achado alguém.

-É. Por culpa do seu irmão. – informou dando de ombros. Acho que a raiva já passara. – Mas e aí. Amanhã vai fazer sol? – comentou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Talvez devesse perguntar à Trelawny. – respondi contendo o riso. – Aposto que sua visão interior dirá. – completei e então rimos debochadamente.

De um dos cantos da Sala Comunal, Parvati e Lavender lançaram-nos olhares reprovadores.

-Algum problema? – olhei na direção delas com pouco caso. A adoração que elas tinham pela professora de Adivinhação era ridícula.

-Você deveria ter mais respeito pela Professora Trelawny. – Lavender disse com aquela voz irritante que só ela era capaz de produzir.

-Exato! – Parvati concordou. – Ela é uma excelente professora. Tão incompreendida, mas todos os gênios são.

Ao meu lado, Ginny rolou os olhos, preparada para enforcar uma das duas.

-Faça-me o favor. – disse, segurando um palavrão. – Quantas foram as previsões reais dela até agora, Alexis?

-Duas. – respondi voltando o meu olhar para o dever. – Quero dizer, uma ainda nem se realizou...

-Se vocês apenas entendessem... – Parvati retomou. – Nem todos tem o que é preciso para serem profetizas. Obviamente, vocês são assim.

Lentamente, me levantei da cadeira onde estava sentada e caminhei até as duas, Ginny me seguindo.

-É mesmo? – comecei, tentando segurar o máximo possível toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. – E pensa que é fácil continuar vivendo e sorrindo enquanto, na sua cabeça, as pessoas que você mais se importa aparecem morrendo? Acha que é fácil, Parvati? Acha, Lavender? Mas vocês nunca tiveram nada disso, não é? Não tem que se preocupar em acordar no meio da noite com o seu tio morrendo ou qualquer coisa do tipo... – meu rosto pegava fogo. Mas agora eu já não poderia mais parar. – Se são tão boas quanto se julgam, como é possível não reconhecer uma verdadeira profetiza na sua frente? – e então, virando-me rapidamente, subi até meu quarto.

Se elas entenderam metade do que eu havia dito, já teria sido muito.

* * *

><p><strong>Se tenho desculpas por não ter postado nada em tanto tempo? Não, não tenho. Apenas peço que me perdoem. Eu não sei o que acontece, mas as ideias se esvaem. Ou então você até as tem na cabeça, mas passar para a escrita é impossível...<strong>

**Me perdoem mesmo. **

**Isso não é nem um pouco do que eu gostaria de pensar, mas é o máximo que eu posso dar agora.**

**Espero que esperem mais um pouco.**

**Beijos e obrigada.**


End file.
